


Red Strings

by XFangHeartX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Humor, Red String of Fate, Romance, Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The only thing that bound the two together was a red string that only they could see.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 "Ugh...ah, fuuuuuck...!"  
  
 His head was pounding like a bass drum and felt about as heavy as a lead brick. He groaned as he tried to sit up, his silvery white hair draped around his head like a curtain, but then he sighed as he lied back on the cool and strangely sweet-scented pillow. As he opened his eyes, he saw that it was quite dark...which was actually good because he didn't think he could handle looking at any kind of light, right now.  
  
 One thing he noticed was that he was surrounded by this sweet smell of strawberries and rose petals. Usually, his room smell of sweaty socks and instant ramen bowls, plus the scent of dog hair.  
  
 ...Wait a minute...  
  
 "...What the hell...?" Inuyasha muttered as he looked around the dark room. "This isn't my room..."  
  
 As he sat up, the blanket that covered his body pooled onto the floor...and when he looked down, he gasped before he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his nethers.  
  
 "Why the fuck am I in my birthday suit?!" he asked, and that's when he heard the sound of footsteps outside the closed door, and he realized they were headed his way. Gasping silently, he lied back down with his back turned to the door, which clicked as the knob turned. There was a brief flash of light as it opened, but then the door closed softly as whoever entered walked up to the nightstand next to the bed. His pricked ears swiveled as he heard the light clattering of a plate, then he heard feet shuffling around behind him again.  
  
 "How'd this get down here?" a soft voice whispered. It sounded sweet...a little high-pitched, and her scent matched the very scent that filled the room. He didn't dare turn over to see who she was, though. That's when Inuyasha felt someone gently drape the blanket over him. He must've dropped it in his hurry to get back into bed. Once it was pulled up and over his shoulders, he felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt a hand gently rub the fuzzy ears at the top of his head, despite him trying to at least pretend that he was still sleeping.  
  
 He heard the footsteps recede, causing him to glance over his shoulder to the nightstand, where he saw a glass of water and two pills on a saucer, as well as his clothes folded up and smelling like that fabric softener that his mother uses when she was washing his laundry. Then he looked toward the door where his mysterious benefactor was headed. He couldn't quite see her face due to her back being turned, but all he could was that she had black hair and a slender frame...and for some reason, he could make out something else: there was what appeared to be a red string attached to her right pinky finger. It was long, so long that it snaked over the bed frame and under the blanket.  
  
 At first, Inuyasha didn't think much about it. Maybe it was just some stray thread that she forgot about. As he carefully sat up and turned around, he took the pills in his hand before gulping them down, then took a swig of water to chase after them, he looked down at his right pinky finger...and noticed that same string.  
  
 "Huh?" he muttered before he blinked his eyes, but the string was gone. He blinked a few more times in bewilderment before he sighed and ran his clawed fingers through his hair.  
  
 He must have had more to drink last night than he thought. Maybe he'd feel better if he slept a little longer. Once he woke up, he'd get dressed, too.  
  
 On that, he lied back down and curled up under the blanket...letting the scent of the girl soothe him to sleep, once more.


	2. Ch. 1- The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome recounts how she found Inuyasha at the bar, and for some reason, he's mistaken her for someone named Kikyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Kagome sighed as she finally sat down on the couch. It was almost 11 o'clock in the morning and she was just so exhausted from not doing just her morning chores, but also caring for her new house guest. The apartment Kagome lived in was fairly small. Nothing too fancy, just your regular one-bedroom and one-bathroom apartment with a kitchen on the southwest.  
  
 As Kagome flicked on the TV, she couldn't help but think back on how exactly she got into this situation.  
  


_Flashback_

  
 It was just another one of those nights in Tokyo. People were still out late, enjoying the nightlife and hanging with friends and whatnot. Some were just now on their way back home after such a late night.  
  
 Kagome herself was just now getting off from work. It was about 35 minutes after midnight and since she was doing some last minute cleaning at the cafe, she was left to lock up the place once she was done. Once she had set up the chairs and cleaned off the counters, she put on her coat to keep out the chilly night air, grabbed her purse, closed the door behind her, and locked it with the key that her boss gave her before she turned and headed for her car...but as she was about to get in, she noticed something attached to her pinky finger: a long red string.  
  
 "Where'd that come from?" she asked as she looked at it, then followed its length...and, WOW, was it long. She blinked in confusion for a few minutes before curiosity took hold and before she knew it, she was walking after this peculiar thread along the sidewalk, accidentally bumping into a few people as she did and pardoning herself for doing so. That's when she reached an alleyway and found that the string led to a pair of double doors. She looked up at the neon sign: "Ren's Joint".  
  
 Kagome sighed. She had heard of this place. It tended to be a hang out for patrons both human and demon alike. Yes, as it impossible as it seems, demons actually thrived in this modern-day community. Of course, they were rare, mostly because they tended to disguise themselves to look almost as human as possible. A smart human would usually steer clear of this bar...and yet, that nagging red string seemed to tug at Kagome's hand as if beckoning her.  
  
 Steeling herself, Kagome pushed open the doors and found that the inside was quite lavish. Velvet carpeting, obsidian black structuring, fancy booths...although the bar was practically empty...except for the one man at the counter. He had on a red coat with brown fake fur around the hood and cuffs, a black shirt with the word "MAD DOG" written in white, as well as a picture of a snarling dog underneath, a pair of loose-fitting denim jeans, and a pair of black leather boots with pointed toes. What stuck out most, though, was his long mane of silvery white hair and the two pricked up dog ears on the top of his head.  
  
 Obviously, he was of demonic descent.  
  
 Kagome blinked as the dog-eared man leaned over the countertop, groaning and hiccupping as he downed a glass of whiskey...and when she took a closer look, she saw that the red string was tied to his pinky finger.  
  
 "What in the world...?" she whispered.  
  
 The bartender, a bald man wearing a black vest and a white shirt, sighed as he went up and shook the man's shoulder.  
  
 "Hey!" said the bartender and owner, Renkotsu. "Hey, half-demon! Come on, get up!"  
  
 "Huuuuuuh...?" the man slurred as he looked up at Renkotsu.  
  
 "Listen," said Renkotsu. "It's nearly 1 in the morning. I'm tired and I want to go home. I have to close the bar and I can't do that with you here, now scrape yourself up and get out before I call the police!"  
  
 "Ah, fuck you!" the dog-eared man spat. "My Dad is the chief of police, ya fuckin' bald-headed turd!" He then let out a loud belch in his face.  
  
 "That's it," Renkotsu muttered. "BAN!!"  
  
 "What?" asked another young man with tanned skin and his hair braided in a long ponytail, wearing a black suit and a white shirt underneath.  
  
 "Bankotsu, get him outta here!" Renkotsu ordered as he pointed to the half-demon. "He's been here since 10 o'clock, drinking the place dry and he will not leave!!"  
  
 Bankotsu sighed as he grabbed the man by the back of his coat and dragged him toward the doors, causing Kagome to gasp as she quickly made her exit. Not long after, Bankotsu opened the door and unceremoniously shoved the drunken half-demon outside, causing him to stumble forward before he collapsed on the asphalt.  
  
 "And stay out!!" yelled Bankotsu as he shut the door.  
  
 Kagome gaped in astonishment before she looked to the dog-eared man. At first, she thought about just walking away and leaving him there...but of course, her good conscience just had to bug her. Wasn't it agreed a long time ago that humans and demons should live together, peacefully, and not discriminate against each other? It was bad enough some humans got this kind of treatment.  
  
 With a sigh, Kagome squat down to the point where she was practically leaning on her toes and began to shake the man awake.  
  
 "Hey," she called. "Hey! Get up!"  
  
 "Uuuunnh..." the male groaned as he forced himself to sit up, letting out a small hiccup as he did.  
  
 "Hey," Kagome said. "Are you okay?"  
  
 The half-demon hiccupped again as he turned to face her...and then his golden eyes went wide.  
  
 "K...Kikyo?" he asked.  
  
 "Who?" Kagome asked while this dopey grin appeared on the half-demon's face.  
  
 "Oh, my god, it is you~!" he exclaimed as he hugged Kagome, who let out a shriek of surprise. "Ohhhh, I missed you soooo much!"  
  
 "H-hey, stop it!" Kagome cried as she tried to push him off. "Let go of me! My name's not Kikyo! It's Kagome, okay?!"  
  
 "Whatever you say, Kikyo..." the man slurred, causing Kagome to groan before she finally managed to slip out of his grasp.  
  
 "Come on, stand up," she said as she forced him to his feet. "Now listen, do you have any relatives or anything? Can't you call them?"  
  
 "I don't..." he hiccupped. "I don't...have my phone."  
  
 "You don't have your phone?!" Kagome questioned. "Well...can you tell me where you live so I can take you there?!"  
  
 "I live..." the half-demon started, only to burp in mid-sentence. "Mmm...excuse me...I live...s-s-somewhere..."  
  
 Kagome could only shake her head in exasperation.  
  
  _'Now what?'_ she thought.  _'I don't think I can take him to a hospital...not many will treat demons...I guess I don't have a choice.'_  
  
 She went up to youth and put his arm over shoulders and then held onto his hip.  
  
 "Come on," she said. "I'm gonna take you to my car."  
  
 "Okay, Kikyo," the half-demon hiccupped.  
  
 "And I'm NOT Kikyo!" Kagome argued. "I'm Kagome! Ka! Go! Me!"  
  
 "Oh...got it," the man said. "...How come there are two of you, Kikyo?"  
  
 "...This is gonna be a long night," Kagome muttered.  
  


XXX

 

 After a 20-minute drive, Kagome arrived at the apartment complex where she resided while her passenger sat in the back seat. She parked the car in her space, then got out and proceeded to pull the half-demon out of the car, next before she carefully helped him up the stairs. The pair stood in front of apartment B14 and Kagome promptly unlocked the door before she headed inside, taking her new guest with her.  
  
 "Okay," she said. "You think you can call your emergency contact or something?"  
  
 "Uhhh...umm...oh...uh-oh..." the half-demon muttered before he collapsed on the floor.  
  
 "Oh, for the love of..." Kagome muttered as she turned him over, then began to search his coat pockets, and that's when she found his wallet. "Aha! There's gotta be something in here that could help!" She searched through the wallet's pockets, ignoring the credit cards and yen notes inside before she spotted something of interest: his driver's license.  
  
 "Hmm..." she hummed as she took it out to get a closer look at it. "Inuyasha Taisho...age 21." She looked down at the half-demon. "Inuyasha, huh?"  
  
 "Uggh..." Inuyasha groaned as he tried to stand up.  
  
 "Hmm...what else is in here?" Kagome asked as she searched through the wallet again, this time finding a flashcard that said "Emergency Contact: Mom and Dad", as well as a phone number underneath.  
  
 Perfect.  
  
 "Hey, can you call your parents?" asked Kagome as she turned to face him...only to see him gag as he covered his mouth in a futile effort to keep himself from vomiting. It had the desired effect...for only 3 seconds before his stomach heaved and he released its contents all over his shirt, pants, and on the kitchen floor.  
  
 Kagome sighed before she picked up the phone from its place on the wall and dialed a number, then held it to her ear as she heard it ringing...but after about 8 rings, the answering machine picked up.  
  
 Kagome sighed before she politely left a message, giving her name and phone number as well as the details of Inuyasha's whereabouts. After that, she hung up, then helped the half-demon to her bedroom. After that, she pulled off his vomit-stained clothes while being very careful not to get any in his hair (as well as trying to ignore his...endowment once she got to his pants and underwear). Since the laundry room was closed, she could at least soak them for a little while until she could wash them in the morning.  
  
 As Kagome prepared to take the clothes to the bathroom, she heard a slight whimper, causing her to glance back at him...and see Inuyasha's face contort into one of pain.  
  
 "...I'm sorry, Kikyo..." he whispered as tears formed in his eyes. "I'm so sorry...!"  
  
 Kagome's eyes softened. At first, she was irritated with him due to his drunkenness, but seeing him like this now...looking so vulnerable and sad...she felt her heart go out to him.  
  
 Kagome sighed as she went up and pulled the thick blanket up to his shoulders, then gently rubbed his ears, causing him to sigh as he finally went to sleep.  
  
 "Poor guy," she whispered as she carried his clothes out of the room.  
  


_Flashback end_

 

 Kagome was broken from her train of thought when she heard the door to her bedroom open, revealing a fully-dressed Inuyasha, who groaned as he shielded his eyes from the lights of the room and the sun, then blinked as he let them adjust.  
  
 "Hey," Kagome greeted. "Good morning, sleepyhead."  
  
 "Uh...hey," Inuyasha said back. "What...what time is it?"  
  
 "11:05," Kagome replied. "Are you okay? Do you feel better?"  
  
 "Uh...I think so," Inuyasha said. "My head's not pounding anymore...and I think my stomach's done rebelling against me."  
  
 "You think you can choke down something?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "Umm...I think I'd just like coffee, instead," said Inuyasha.  
  
 "Sure," Kagome nodded as she got up and headed to the kitchen.  
  
 "Umm...probably a dumb question," Inuyasha started, "but...how did I end up here?"  
  
 "Let's just say you had one too many, last night," Kagome answered.  
  
 "...Oh, jeez..." Inuyasha muttered in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing and his ears pinned. "I...I didn't do anything too...out of the way, did I? Because if I did, I'm really sorry."  
  
 "No, no, you're good!" Kagome replied as she put the coffee grounds in the filter. "Although I couldn't get you to call anyone. I tried calling your parents, but no one answered, so I had to leave a message."  
  
 "Damn," Inuyasha cursed as he sat down on the couch. After Kagome poured the coffee into a mug, she asked him how much cream and sugar he wanted. He only wanted one teaspoon of sugar and not that much cream. He didn't like his coffee too sweet.  
  
 Inuyasha blew on his coffee a bit before he began to sip on it, causing him to sigh pleasantly.  
  
 "So...your name's Inuyasha, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "How'd you know?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "I...looked at your driver's license," said Kagome. "I was trying to find something that I could use to help you. I didn't bother anything else, though, I swear."  
  
 Inuyasha stared skeptically at the woman. She didn't look like she could tell a lie, so he just shrugged and went back to nursing his coffee.  
  
 "Thanks for the coffee...umm...uh..." he trailed off as he tried to think. "...What's your name?"  
  
 "Kagome," Kagome answered. "Kagome Higurashi."  
  
 "...Kagome," Inuyasha repeated. "Thanks, Kagome."  
  
 "Sure," Kagome replied as the half-demon kept drinking his coffee. "...So...can I ask you a question?"  
  
 "Hmm?" Inuyasha hummed as he glanced at her.  
  
 "Who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked, causing Inuyasha to gag and nearly spit up his coffee before he forcibly swallowed it, again.  
  
 "W...where did you hear that from?" he asked.  
  
 "You...kinda mistook me for her," Kagome replied. "You kept calling me 'Kikyo', over and over."  
  
 "...Oh," Inuyasha muttered, his ears drooping even more. "Oh, boy...umm...listen...don't worry about that, all right? She's just...someone I knew once, but that was a long time ago."  
  
 "You sure about that?" Kagome asked. "Because she sounded pretty important to you."  
  
 "I said don't worry about it," Inuyasha said with a bit of a snarl.  
  
 "I'm just curious-" Kagome started.  
  
 "Drop it, okay?!" Inuyasha questioned, causing her to gasp as she backed away, causing his eyes to go wide before he sighed.  
  
 "...I'm sorry," he said.  
  
 "I...it's okay," Kagome said. "I guess I shouldn't have pried."  
  
 Inuyasha blinked at her before he continued nursing his mug.  
  
 '...I guess I could see why I mistook her for Kikyo...she practically looks like her...although she looks a little younger.'  
  
 Just then, the phone rang, prompting Kagome to get up and answer it.  
  
 "Hello? ...Yes, this is she."  
  
 Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, his ears swiveling as he tried to listen in on the conversation.  
  
 "Yeah, he's right here. I'll put him on for you."  
  
 Kagome walked back toward him and handed him the phone.  
  
 "Your mom," she mouthed, causing Inuyasha to sigh as he took the phone in his hand and held it to his ear.  
  
 "Hello? ...Hi, Mom. Yeah, I'm okay, I...I just had too much to drink last night...no, I'm not in any trouble. Where's Dad? ...Well, of course, he's at work. Where else would he be?"  
  
 Kagome blinked as she sat on the couch.  
  
 "Yeah, you can send someone to come and get me. Tell Shippo not to worry about me, I'll be home soon...tell Taro, too. Okay, I'll see you soon, Mom...yeah, I love you, too. Bye."  
  
 He pressed a button on the phone, hanging it up before he put it down on the table.  
  
 "Well, I guess I'm going home, then," said Inuyasha.  
  
 "Your mom sounded pretty sweet," Kagome smiled. "Sounds like my Mom."  
  
 "Yeah, my Mom's the best," Inuyasha said with a fond smile. "The fact she hasn't lost her patience with me is a miracle in itself."  
  
 Kagome chuckled a little, which caused Inuyasha to give a bit of a snicker of his own...but as he looked at her, his eyes softened a bit before he sighed, quietly.  
  
 "Something wrong?" Kagome asked in concern.  
  
 "...Nah," Inuyasha replied. "Just...thinking."  
  


XXX

 

 It was about an hour later when Kagome heard a knock at the door.  
  
 "Hang on!" she called as she opened the door, revealing a tall man with long, silvery white locks. It seemed more combed out and straightened than Inuyasha's. He had this stoic look in his eyes and his face had these magenta stripes on his cheeks, and Kagome could also make out a crescent moon mark on his forehead, plus a pair of pointed elf-like ears on the sides of his head. He wore a light blue suit with white pinstripes and underneath that was a black shirt and a yellow tie.  
  
 "Uh...can I help you?" asked Kagome.  
  
 "I'm here for my brother," the man said.  
  
 "...Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "Someone's here for you!"  
  
 Inuyasha approached, only to stop in his tracks and glare at the man.  
  
 "Oh, no," he bemoaned. "Don't tell me Mom sent you."  
  
 "I was the only one available," the man replied. "Believe me, I'm not happy to see you, either."  
  
 "Uh...Inuyasha, who's this?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "My older brother," Inuyasha replied. "Well, half-brother, but still."  
  
 "Are you quite done?" Sesshomaru asked. "I left the engine running in the car and I do not like to be held up."  
  
 "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," said Inuyasha before he turned to face Kagome. "Thanks again, Kagome."  
  
 "You're welcome," Kagome replied as the half-demon followed his older half-brother off the premises.  
  
 Soon, the two brothers stopped in front of Sesshomaru's sports car.  
  
 "Get in the back," Sesshomaru told him. "I already have company."  
  
 Inuyasha grumbled as he opened the passenger door, revealing a young woman that was about Kagome's age, wearing an orange dress and a purple coat over herself. Her dark brown hair was down to her back and part of it was tied up in a sideways pigtail.  
  
 "Hi, Inuyasha!" she greeted with the brightest grin that anyone could ever see. "How are you?"  
  
 "Oh, hi, Rin," said Inuyasha as he put his seatbelt on. "I'm doing okay."  
  
 Sesshomaru sighed as he got in the driver's seat and began to drive away from the complex.  
  
 "So, who was that girl, Inuyasha?" he asked.  
  
 "None of your business," Inuyasha said. "She was just someone who helped me out."  
  
 "If you say so," Sesshomaru replied as he kept his eyes on the road.  
  
 "You made a new friend?" Rin asked. "Oh, that's wonderful."  
  
 "She's not a friend," Inuyasha replied. "Look...it doesn't matter, okay? It was just a coincidence that I happened to meet her...odds are I'll never see her again."  
  
 As he said this, he glanced down at his right hand...and he noticed the same red string, tied around his pinky.


	3. Ch. 2- Inuyasha's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha returns home, only to be chastised by his father, Toga the Chief of Police, which leads to an argument that opens up an old wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Sesshomaru pulled up in front of a gigantic mansion that stood at the top of a flight of stairs, prompting Inuyasha to open the back passenger door and get out.  
  
 "Don't I get a 'thank you'?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
 "Yeah, thanks," Inuyasha said before he muttered "pompous-ass schmuck" under his breath.  
  
 "I heard that," Sesshomaru said.  
  
 Before Inuyasha could even open his mouth and retort...  
  
 "My baby!"  
  
 "Oh, no..." Inuyasha bemoaned as he turned around, only to nearly be toppled over by a woman that reached up to his chin, wrapping her arms around her. Her hair was so long, she practically dragged it behind her. She was wearing a beautiful dark red velvet dress that reached down to her ankles and she was also wearing a black coat with brown fur trimming around the collar.  
  
 "OOF!!" Inuyasha cried. "Hi, Mom...!"  
  
 "Oh, Inuyasha, you're okay!" Izayoi said as she hugged her son. "I was so worried!" She then began to smother his face with kisses.  
  
 "M-M-Mom! Mom, stop it!" Inuyasha cried. "I-I get it, I love you, too, but come on! Not in front of Sesshomaru! I'm not 5 anymore!!"  
  
 Sesshomaru smirked while Rin giggled, though she tried to stifle her laughter by covering her mouth.  
  
 "Thanks, again, Sesshomaru," said Izayoi. "Sorry I interrupted your date."  
  
 "It's all right," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
 _'It was worth seeing Inuyasha getting smothered in kisses.'_  
  
 He then got back into the car, but not before Izayoi looked in through the window.  
  
 "Bye, Izayoi!" Rin waved.  
  
 "Bye, Rin," said Izayoi. "Sesshomaru, if you see Satomi, tell her I said hi, won't you?"  
  
 "Yes, I'll give Mother your regards," Sesshomaru replied as he drove off.  
  
 "And as for you, young man," Izayoi said as she grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and dragged him up the stairs, causing him to cry out in pain, "you should know better than to worry your poor mother!"  
  
 "Ow! M-Mom, ouch! Ow!!" Inuyasha cried. "Let go!! Dammit, I'm 21 years old!!"  
  
 "How could you leave so late at night?!" Izayoi asked. "And forget your phone, no less!"  
  
 "I'm sorry- OW!!" Inuyasha cried. "Mom, that hurts!!"  
  
 Soon, they were inside, revealing a lavish kitchen with black tile floors that looked so clean, you could eat off of them, and it even came with a bar area that had all sorts of liquor, including premium sake and imported wine. The living room had a 36" plasma screen TV- which, by the way, had a show about a talking sponge- and was set in front of a couch and two extra armchairs with leather upholstery. The sliding door revealed a large pool in the backyard, at least 10 feet wide and 7 feet deep, complete with a diving board.  
  
 "Don't ever do something like that, Inuyasha Taisho," Izayoi scolded. "From now on, you take your phone with you so that someone can contact you! Do you hear me, young man?!"  
  
 "Mom, I'm not-" Inuyasha started.  
  
 "I said 'Do you hear me'?!" Izayoi asked.  
  
 "...Yes, Mother..." Inuyasha muttered as he planted his rump right on the couch, causing a voice to yelp as he bounced up into the air before landing right back on the cushion. Inuyasha turned to his right to see a little boy of at least 4 or 5 years with red hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a turquoise ribbon. He had on a light blue shirt that had a swirling pattern of greenish-blue flames over the word "FOXFIRE" in dark green letters, as well as a pair of blue shorts. His most prominent features were a pair of golden yellow paws for feet and a bushy tail sticking out of his backside.  
  
 "Oh, hey, Shippo," Inuyasha greeted as he gently ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
 "Hi, Inuyasha," Shippo replied. "Welcome home."  
  
 Shippo was Inuyasha's adopted younger brother. He had been living at Taisho Manor for about a year, now, ever since his father had been murdered by the infamous demon serial killers, the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten. After their arrest, Shippo had nowhere to go and no other known family to turn to, so Izayoi decided to adopt him. At first, it seemed that Inuyasha and Shippo wouldn't get along, but eventually, they grew on each other.  
  
 As Inuyasha settled onto the couch, he heard a loud bark coming from the hallway followed by the clacking of long claws against the floor, causing the half-demon to smile before he stood up from the couch and pat his chest. Before long, he was jumped upon by a red Akita Inu, who proceeded to smother his face with licks. Thankfully, Inuyasha didn't lose his balance. He just laughed as the dog kissed him while wagging his curly tail.  
  
 "Hey, Taro!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'm happy to see you, too, boy!"  
  
 Taro barked as he kept licking his master's face.  
  
 "Dad's mad at you, by the way," Shippo said, causing Inuyasha to sigh as he put the dog down on the floor.  
  
 "What else is new?" Inuyasha asked while he gave Taro a few strokes on the head. "At least he's still at the fucking office so I don't have to hear it from him."  
  
 "Hello, son."  
  
 Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his ears shot straight up before he turned around to see a rather muscular man wearing a police uniform, standing on the third bottom step of the stairs. Just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, his hair was as long and white as theirs and he had jagged blue stripes on his cheeks. Strapped to his back was a sword case that held a sword with a pearl in the hilt.  
  
 "...Hey, what do you know?" Inuyasha asked with a sheepish smile before he glared at Shippo and clenched his fangs. "It's  _Dad!_ "  
  
 Shippo shrugged, not knowing what to say while Taro whimpered and hid under the coffee table, his tail tucked between his legs.  
  
 "Shippo, go upstairs, please," said Toga, prompting the young fox demon to hop off the couch and head upstairs. "And as for you, Inuyasha, we need to talk."  
  
 "Toga, not now," Izayoi said as she approached him while handing her son a cup of instant noodles. "Inuyasha's had a rough night and needs some time to relax."  
  
 "Thanks, Mom," said Inuyasha as he took the cup in his hand and began to eat the noodles before he picked up the remote and flicked the TV onto something else, but then Toga grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off. "Hey!"  
  
 "Don't you 'hey' me," Toga said before he turned to his wife, "and as for you, Izayoi, don't coddle him because you make things worse."  
  
 "But Toga-" Izayoi said.  
  
 "He's a 21-year-old half-demon, living under our roof with no job!" Toga interjected.  
  
 "You don't gotta rub it in," said Inuyasha as he flicked the TV back on, "and I'm working on the job part, okay?"  
  
 "What happened to that application I gave you?" asked Izayoi. "You know, the one for WacDaniel's?"  
  
 "I threw it out," said Inuyasha. "I don't wanna work in a greasy fast food joint. Besides, the burgers aren't that great."  
  
 Toga grabbed the remote and flicked the TV off, again.  
  
 "Okay, are you gonna keep doing that?!" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
 "Yes," Toga began, "because you are going to shut up and listen. This has been going on for too long, Inuyasha. It's bad enough people discriminated against you since the day you came out of your mother, but what do you think people are going to say when they see you now?"  
  
 "I don't care what people think," Inuyasha said as he turned the TV back on, but Toga promptly shut it back off, again, further irritating him.  
  
 "You should care!" Toga argued. "Do you know what my friends down at the precinct call you? A lazy deadbeat half-demon who mooches off his parents!"  
  
 "What are you gonna do?!" Inuyasha asked as he stood up and glared at his father. "You gonna kick me out, like you did to Sesshomaru?!"  
  
 "That was different!" Toga yelled. "Sesshomaru left of his own free will!"  
  
 "That's enough!" Izayoi shouted as she got in between them. "Let's not fight...please."  
  
 "You know something, Dad?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't gotta sit here and take this. I only left last night and got my ass drunk because I wanted to get away from you!"  
  
 "No," Toga countered. "The reason why you left and got drunk is that you can't get over your dead girlfriend!"  
  
 "Toga!" Izayoi cried while Inuyasha tensed up. "You said you wouldn't bring that up again!"  
  
 "...I don't gotta take this shit," Inuyasha cursed as he pushed his way past his father and headed up the stairs.  
  
 "Inuyasha, I'm telling you this for your own good," Toga said as he glared after his son. "Look...I understand that you loved Kikyo...but you have to move on. It's been three years since her death!"  
  
 "...Kikyo died because of me," Inuyasha said as he glared at his father. "And I would have saved her sooner if you hadn't been dragging your ass." He then headed up the stairs, and after about 5 seconds, they heard the sound of a slamming door.  
  
 Toga sighed as he sat down in his chair while Izayoi put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
 "Are you all right, dearest?" she asked.  
  
 "...I shouldn't have said that," Toga said. "I just got tired of seeing him act so depressed."  
  
 "I hate seeing him like that, too," Izayoi said as she sat next to him.  
  
 "...I just want him to do better, Izayoi," Toga said. "You may think I'm tough on him, but it's only because we can't keep treating him like a child."  
  
 "...I know," Izayoi said, sadly, "but every time I see him looking so forlorn, I just can't help it. I want to show him he can still lean on his mother for support."  
  
 "There's a fine line between support and coddling, Izayoi," said Toga. "And...I understand how he feels. He finally had someone who loved him and he loved in return...but then..." He then sighed while Izayoi rubbed his shoulders.  
  
 "I just pray that one day, our son finds some form of happiness, again," Izayoi said. "That's all I could ever want."  
  
 "...Me, too," Toga agreed.  
  


XXX

 

 Inuyasha lied in his bedroom, staring up at the ceiling. The walls were plastered with Aerosmith posters and ACDC. He had a PlayStation 4 hooked up to a 24" Samsung TV and dirty clothes littered the floor.  
  
 "...They want me to be happy, huh?" he mused as he glanced over at the vent. "Sometimes, I wonder..."  
  
 Just then, he heard his phone vibrate, causing him to pick it up from his nightstand and swipe his finger on the screen.  
  


**NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM MIROKU:**

**"Hey, it's me. U didn't pick up last night. R U OK?"**

****  
Inuyasha sighed before he began to tap on the keypad.  
  


**INUYASHA:**

**"I went to the bar last night. Forgot my phone. Had 2 much 2 drink. Just got home a while ago. My jerkass brother dropped me off."**

 

 There was a brief pause before the phone vibrated again.  
  


**MIROKU:**

**"Where were u last night?"**

**INUYASHA:**

**"Some girl's place."**

 

**MIROKU:**

**"A girl, huh?" ;)**

 

**INUYASHA:**

**"Don't get any ideas, perv. I don't even know her. Besides, I'm not gonna see her again."**

 

**MIROKU:**

**"If U say so. So what** **R** **U doing l8r?"**

 

**INUYASHA:**

**"I dunno. Maybe take Taro 4 a walk, later."**

 

**MIROKU:**

**"Do U want me to come over?"**

 

**INUYASHA:**

**"No thx. I'm good."**

 

**MIROKU:**

**"Call me if U need me."**

 

**INUYASHA:**

**"Whatever."**

 

 With that, he clicked off his phone and put it back on the nightstand and rested his hand on his stomach...but as he looked down at his finger, he saw that same red string, again.  
  
  _'What the hell is this thing?'_


	4. Ch. 3- Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome meets up with her childhood friend, Sango, and learns a bit more about Inuyasha from Koga the wolf demon. Despite being sure that she'll never see Inuyasha again, they end up reuniting unexpectedly thanks to the invisible red string...as well as Inuyasha's dog, Taro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 "Kagome!"  
  
 Kagome looked up to see a young woman with brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail, wearing a magenta coat and a light pink scarf around her neck, plus a pair of dark brown pants and a pair of black boots. She also had on some light red eyeliner around her eyes.  
  
 "There you are!" she called. "I was when you'd show up! You're late, you know!"  
  
 "Sorry, Sango," Kagome said as she approached her and gave her a hug.  
  
 Sango was Kagome's childhood friend, just a year older than she was. The two girls were practically joined at the hip since preschool together. Sango had always been something of an older sister figure to Kagome ever since the older child scared off bullies that were picking on the younger girl by forming a circle and singing "Kagome, Kagome". Ever since that day, the girls were hardly ever seen apart.  
  
 "Come on," Sango said as she and Kagome entered the university building. "We're late for the lecture."  
  
 "Sorry," Kagome said. "I had to take care of something at home. Before I knew it, I was running late."  
  
 "Well, you still made it, at least," Sango said. "I'd be really worried if you never showed up."  
  
 "You're always fussing about me," Kagome replied.  
  
 "Someone has to," Sango quipped, causing the two of them to laugh. "So...what happened at home?"  
  
 "Oh, nothing special," Kagome said. "After I got off work at almost 1 in the morning, I ended up bringing a little houseguest to my apartment." She then sighed while muttering under her breath "A  _drunk_  houseguest..."  
  
 "Wait, what?" Sango asked. "Drunk?"  
  
 "Don't worry about it," Kagome replied. "He went home."  
  
 "It was a guy?!" Sango questioned.  
  
 "Shh~!!" Kagome shushed. "Sango, please! Keep it down!"  
  
 Soon, the pair were in the lecture hall, listening to the professor. Not many attended, just the usual 13 people, some humans, and some demons. Among them was a tall, tanned-skin young man with long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and wearing a brown headband. He had on a brown hooded jacket and a white T-shirt underneath, as well as a pair of gray jeans. What stuck out about him most, however, was the long, brown, furry tail sticking out of his rear end.  
  
 The moment his blue eyes fell on Kagome, he smiled warmly.  
  
 "Hey there, Kagome," he greeted.  
  
 "Hello, Koga," Kagome greeted, though in a bit of a deadpan tone.  
  
 "I was starting to wonder where you might have been," said Koga. "You hardly ever run late."  
  
 "I had something to take care of at home, okay?" Kagome asked as she grabbed a book and began to open it.  
  
 "Don't start any funny business, today, Koga," said Sango in a warning tone.  
  
 "Oh, come on, can't I just be friendly?" Koga asked...but then he paused as his nose twitched...then he leaned closer to Kagome and took a big inhale, causing her to push him away.  
  
 "Oh, my god, what is wrong with you, Koga?!" she questioned.  
  
 "Are you out of your mind, you crazy wolf?!" Sango asked. "I know you've been crushing on Kagome for a while, but that's creepy even by your standards!"  
  
 "I-I'm sorry!" Koga cried. "I...I just..."  
  
 "You just what, Koga?!" Kagome asked.  
  
 "...I...I'm sorry," Koga apologized. "Really."  
  
 "Come on, Kagome," Sango said as she got up. "Let's sit somewhere else."  
  
 "But Kagome-" Koga started.  
  
 "I don't wanna hear it, Koga!" Kagome interrupted as she left with Sango.  
  
 "Well, that was weird," Sango said. "Normally, he just leers at you...I've never known him to sniff you before. Even my boyfriend's not that big of a creep, half the time."  
  
 "Yeah..." Kagome muttered as they sat in different seats.  
  
 _'That was really weird...'_  she thought.  _'I mean...I know that canine demons are known to smell things, but that was a little too close for comfort.'_  
  


XXX

 

 A little while later, Kagome and Sango were sitting in the university library, just minding their own business.  
  
 "So, who was this guy that you brought to your home?" asked Sango.  
  
 "Don't worry about it, Sango," Kagome said in a hushed voice so as not to disturb the other university students.  
  
 "Come on, you can tell me," Sango urged. "I won't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
 Kagome looked at her childhood friend, who looked at her with these pleading eyes. Kagome wasn't really one for gossip, but she knew Sango wasn't one to blab to anyone else. Not even her boyfriend knew very much between the two, and that was saying something.  
  
 "...Well," Kagome started, "it's difficult to explain."  
  
 "Try me," Sango smirked.  
  
 "...Okay," Kagome replied. "You see, I was getting off work and locking up the cafe for the night...but then, as I was heading home, I saw someone get kicked out of Ren's Joint."  
  
 "You mean that bar that Renkotsu owns not too far from the cafe?" asked Sango.  
  
 "The very one," Kagome affirmed. "Anyway, I get up closer to him and I see that he's a half-demon."  
  
 "A half-demon?" asked Sango in surprise. "Wow...those are really rare. I mean, it's hard to tell if someone's a demon in this day and age with how well they blend in, but a half-demon? What kind was he?"  
  
 "A dog," Kagome answered. "He had white hair and two dog ears on his head...and...these really pretty golden eyes..."  
  
 Sango blinked at her friend, who had this slightly wistful smile on her face, which caused her to chuckle.  
  
 "Uh...anything else?" she asked.  
  
 "Well, he was really plastered," Kagome replied. "Apparently, he had been there since 10 o'clock last night, so there's no telling how much he had to drink. I tried getting him to call his parents, but he was so drunk, he couldn't even coordinate properly. So, I took him home, called his folks and left a message...then I ended up letting him sleep in my bed."  
  
  _'God forbid I tell Sango I had to take off his vomit-stained clothes,'_  she thought.  
  
 "He slept in your bed?" Sango asked. "...You two didn't-"  
  
 "No!" Kagome whispered, sharply. "Dear god, no! That's the last thing I'd do...although..."  
  
 "Although what?" Sango asked.  
  
 "...When I put him to bed," Kagome began, "he started crying in his sleep...and then he called me 'Kikyo'."  
  
 "Kikyo?" Sango repeated. "That's weird..."  
  
 "Yeah, I know," Kagome said. "And...you know what else is weird?"  
  
 "What?" Sango asked.  
  
 "On the night I met him," Kagome said as she looked at her finger, "I saw a red string, tied around my pinky finger."  
  
 "A...a red string?" Sango repeated in confusion. "I don't understand."  
  
 "Neither do I," Kagome said. "I mean...sometimes, it's there and sometimes, it's not...and when I first saw it...it was tied around his finger."  
  
 "Huh...that is strange," Sango mused. "So...did you get his name?"  
  
 "Yeah," Kagome replied. "His name is-"  
  
 "Kagome."  
  
 Kagome tensed before she turned around, only to sigh as she saw that it was Koga, again. Rolling her eyes, she turned away from him while Sango glared.  
  
 "Don't you have some other girl to stick your nose at?" she asked.  
  
 "Look, I'm sorry," Koga apologized. "I couldn't help myself. My base instincts took over. When I smelled this weird scent coming off Kagome, I had to be sure."  
  
 "What weird scent?" Kagome asked as she glared at the wolf demon. "Are you saying I don't bathe?!"  
  
 "N-no! God, no!" Koga cried before he sighed. "Look, I'm just gonna go ahead and ask...Kagome...did you...get a dog or something?"  
  
 Kagome's eyes went wide.  
  
 "A...a dog?" she repeated. "Why?"  
  
 "Because for some reason," Koga began, "your usually sweet-smelling fragrance is being overpowered by the stink of dog."  
  
 Kagome couldn't help hearing the slight venom in his tone of voice as he said this.  
  
 "And not just that," Koga said, "you kinda smell a little like booze, too...and I know you'd never drink a drop of alcohol in your life, Kagome." He then glared. "...Don't tell me...you didn't meet  _him_ , did you?"  
  
 "Meet who?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "Who are you talking about, Koga?" Sango asked.  
  
 "Inuyasha Taisho," Koga answered. "A half-demon...and man, is he bad news."  
  
 "What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "That guy is a ticking time-bomb," said Koga. "Just about anything will set him off!"  
  
 "Okay, I think you might be exaggerating, just a little," Sango said. "There's no way that somebody is that temperamental."  
  
 "It's no joke," Koga said. "I actually know the guy...got into a few scrapes with him, myself." He then growled in his throat. "Just smelling him makes me sick."  
  
 "I'm sure he's not that bad," Kagome replied.  
  
 "Oh, trust me," Koga said. "He's not exactly a ray of sunshine...especially after what happened, three years ago."  
  
 "What?" Kagome asked. "What happened three years ago?"  
  
 "It doesn't matter," Koga replied before he looked to the girl and held her hands with the utmost sincerity. "Listen to me, Kagome."  
  
 "Oh, here we go," Sango deadpanned.  
  
 "If that mutt ever puts his grubby paws on you again," Koga began, "let me know and I'll gladly put him in his place for you...understand?"  
  
 "Uh...I think I can take care of myself, Koga," said Kagome, "but I appreciate your concern."  
  
 "Well, I'm still around if you need me," Koga replied as he turned to leave. "Be seein' ya, Kagome."  
  
 On that, he left, while Sango stuck her finger in her mouth and gagged.  
  
 "Seriously?" she asked. "Can you believe that guy?"  
  
 "... ... ..." Kagome remained quiet.  
  
 "What's wrong?" asked Sango.  
  
 "...Don't tell Koga," Kagome whispered, "but...I actually did meet Inuyasha last night."  
  
 "What?!" Sango asked in surprise, though tried to keep her voice soft. "You're kidding!"  
  
 "No, I'm not," Kagome said, "and honestly...I think Koga's got him pegged all wrong. I mean...he might look grumpy, but I think he's just got his issues."  
  
 "You think that only after one night with him?" Sango asked.  
  
 "Not just one night," Kagome countered. "I actually spent a little time with him this morning before his brother came and took him home. I mean...maybe he is a little rude and needs a bit of an attitude adjustment, but honestly, he seems okay for the most part."  
  
 "Are you sure about that, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
 "...Oh, it doesn't matter," Kagome replied. "I probably won't even see him again."  
  
 "What makes you so sure about that?" Sango inquired.  
  
 "It was just happenstance that I happened to meet him, at best," Kagome said. "He was drunk and in trouble, so I helped him out. That's all it is."  
  
 "...If you say so," Sango said, "but Kagome...sometimes, fate has a funny way of working things out."  
  
 "Pfft!" Kagome buzzed her lips. "Fate..." As she glanced down at her left pinky finger...her eyes went wide upon seeing that same red string from last night.  
  
  _'...Again?'_  
  


XXX

 

 "Haa...this is much better, huh, Taro?"  
  
 Taro panted as he walked along while Inuyasha held his leash, both of them walking down the street. Inuyasha figured that maybe a nice walk with his dog would clear his head. So far, it seemed to be working. His mind hadn't been on the argument with his father since he left the house.  
  
 This time, though, he remembered to take his phone with him, just to keep Izayoi from worrying.  
  
 Taro barked as he pulled on his leash, causing Inuyasha to chuckle as he walked after his dog. The Akita always seemed to cheer him up, no matter how much of a grouch he was being. He could still remember the day he adopted him, 5 years ago from the shelter on the day he was due to be put down. At first, Toga wouldn't allow it, saying that Inuyasha wasn't responsible enough to care for a dog, but his son proved him wrong. He fed him the best dog food he could buy, brushed him almost every day, bathed him once or twice a week (which usually ended with Inuyasha falling into the tub), hell, he even saved up more than a thousand dollars out of his own allowance just to make sure that he had proper vet care.  
  
 And of course, the dog repaid him with his own affections...especially after...  
  
 Well, all in all, Taro was the one thing that still brought some semblance of joy to Inuyasha's life.  
  
 As the two walked, Inuyasha's stomach started to growl. He realized it was about lunchtime. Maybe he could stop at his favorite ramen place and grab a bowl to eat before he went back home, not to mention give some pork belly slices to Taro as a treat. Of course, he could also bring home some ice cream macarons. Shippo loved those.  
  
 Just then, the leash went taut and caused Inuyasha's left arm to get pulled back. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Taro had stopped in front of some fancy-looking cafe, staring through the glass door while wagging his tail. Inuyasha blinked, perplexed as to why his dog decided to stop and stare at such a place, but he supposed it might have been because he might have smelled something good in there.  
  
 "Taro, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he tugged on the leash. "Come on, let's go."  
  
 But Taro wouldn't budge, instead choosing to hook his claws into the concrete, to his master's frustration.  
  
 "Taro!" Inuyasha demanded as he pulled on the leash, again. "Come on, boy!"  
  
 Taro growled as he pulled away from Inuyasha, who grunted as he tried to pull the leash back, but then, all of a sudden, his collar slipped off and the Akita ran inside the building.  
  
 "Taro!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased after him. "Taro, get back here! Heel!!"  
  
 As soon as he entered the cafe, all eyes fell on him from both the patrons and the staff. Inuyasha panted as he looked around for his dog until he spotted him going up a flight of stairs to the upper deck...but that wasn't the only thing he saw: there, on the steps, was that same red thread, and when he looked down at his right hand, he saw that it was tied to his pinky again...but he didn't have time to focus on it, now. He had to get his dog back before he got into any trouble!  
  
 As Inuyasha ran up the stairs, his breath got caught in his chest as he found Taro...being petted by a familiar black-haired woman wearing a black uniform and a white apron tied around her waist. As she looked up, her chocolate brown eyes met his golden ones, causing her to gasp as she stood up...the red string seeming to float before the two of them.  
  
 "Inuyasha...!" Kagome whispered.


	5. Ch. 4- A Ramen Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome get to know each other over ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Inuyasha stared at Kagome, who blinked at him in surprise at his sudden entrance while Taro panted and wagged his tail as if all was right with the world. The half-demon felt his breath hitch in his throat as he continued to gape at the girl, who stood up straight while holding an empty tray to her chest. After what felt like hours, Inuyasha cleared his throat as he approached her, or rather, his dog.  
  
 "I'm sorry about that," he said. "This is my dog, Taro. He...he got away from me."  
  
 "Oh, it's okay," Kagome said as she pet the Akita in question on the head. "He's not bothering me."  
  
 "Yeah, well," Inuyasha started, "I don't want you to get in any trouble so I'm just gonna take him and go." He then clipped Taro's collar back around his neck. "C'mon, boy." As he turned to leave, however, Taro yelped as he tried to dig his claws into the floor. "T-Taro, come on!"  
  
 "W-wait!" Kagome exclaimed, causing Inuyasha to look at her. "I...I'm actually about to get off for lunch and I don't have to come back for at least an hour."  
  
 "Oh," Inuyasha realized. "Well...I'm about to go to a ramen place. It's not far from here...you wanna come with me?"  
  
 "...Well, that sounds lovely," Kagome smiled while Taro panted excitedly, his tail still wagging a mile a minute.  
  


XXX

  
 "Here you go!" announced a waiter as he handed the pair two bowls of tonkotsu ramen. "Enjoy your meal!"  
  
 "Thank you," Kagome said as she sat at the booth with Inuyasha while Taro lied underneath them.  
  
 "Yeah, thanks," Inuyasha said before he and Kagome both put their hands together.  
  
 " _Itadakimasu!_ " they both exclaimed before they began to dig in.  
  
 "Mmm...this is good!" Kagome said.  
  
 "Yeah, you see why I come down here, now and then," Inuyasha replied as he slurped the noodles. Taro whined as he sat up on his haunches and licked his lips, hungrily, causing his master to sigh as he picked up a slice of pork belly from his soup and fed it to the Akita, who happily accepted the treat. Kagome giggled as she watched Taro before she gently scratched behind his ears, causing him to thump his leg on the floor.  
  
 "He's really cute," Kagome smiled.  
  
 "Thanks," Inuyasha said. "I got him 5 years ago from a shelter. He was from some kind of puppy mill situation and he was due to be put down, so I adopted him right then and there."  
  
 "So, do you walk him or does he walk you?" Kagome asked, causing Inuyasha to snort.  
  
 "Okay, that made me laugh a little," he said. "But the fresh air does us both some good." He then sighed. "Especially when I just need to get out of the house..."  
  
 "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "Did something happen you got back home?"  
  
 "...I...I kinda got into it with my Dad," Inuyasha answered. "Again. He keeps telling me to find a job. I told him I'm working on it!"  
  
 "I take it this happens often?" Kagome inquired.  
  
 "Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "More than I'd like...and my Mom doesn't help, sometimes."  
  
 "Why?" Kagome queried. "What does she do?"  
  
 "...She treats me like I'm still in preschool," Inuyasha said. "I mean...it's not that I don't appreciate the things she does. I get it, she's my Mom. She likes to dote on me, but...she can be a little...a little...oh, jeez, what's the word?"  
  
 "...Overbearing?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "Yes," Inuyasha answered. "I mean...not in a bullying, domineering kind of way, though...she just tends to be a little much. I mean...I guess it's because I got bullied in school when I was little, and I can't really blame her for that, but I'm 21 now and I don't need her smothering me! Even Shippo thinks she goes a little overboard, sometimes!"  
  
 "And...who is Shippo?" asked Kagome, fiddling a bit with the seaweed.  
  
 "My younger brother," Inuyasha answered. "He's okay...sometimes."  
  
 "You have two brothers?" Kagome inquired.  
  
 "Well...Shippo's adopted," Inuyasha clarified. "He's a fox demon...about 50 years old...in human years, though, that's five."  
  
 "Ah, so he's still a child," Kagome nodded.  
  
 "He looks like a kid," Inuyasha said, "but he sure seems more mature than my family. Honestly, I think he's more bearable than Sesshomaru is, half the time. My Dad was never this uptight with him!"  
  
 "...What does your brother do for a living?" asked Kagome.  
  
 "Oh...he's an actor," Inuyasha said. "He's in movies."  
  
 "Really?" Kagome inquired as her eyes widened. "What kind?"  
  
 "Uh...ever heard of Vampire Knight Yūyake?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "Yeah, it's a movie franchise about a vampire named Yūyake who protects a kingdom and a human princess name Sara from monsters and invaders," Kagome said before she gasped in realization. "Wait! So that's why your brother looked so familiar when I saw him! He's Yūyake from the movies!"  
  
 "Yeah, he also starred in The Reaper Diaries and Yokai Noir," Inuyasha said as he slurped up more noodles. "He's still an asshole, though...what Rin sees in him, I'll never know."  
  
 Kagome was about to ask who Rin was, but decided that it probably wasn't important.  
  
 "So what do you do?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "Oh, nothing special," Kagome said as she stirred the noodles, ginger, and green onions around in the broth. "I go to Tokyo University with my best friend and I work part-time at a cafe. I used to live with my Mom, my Grandpa, and my little brother, but I moved out after I graduated from high school." She then slurped up her noodles.  
  
 "Where did you live before?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
 "I lived in an old shrine that belonged to my Dad's side of the family," Kagome said. "My Mom runs the place, now...ever since my Grandpa died a couple months, ago, actually."  
  
 "Oh," Inuyasha muttered, his ears drooping. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize."  
  
 Taro whimpered, as if in agreement.  
  
 "No, it's fine," Kagome reassured. "He's with my Dad and Grandma, now. That's all I could ever want."  
  
 "Do you still see your family?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "Now and then, yeah," Kagome answered. "If I can't go see them, though, they'll come and see me, instead. My brother's in high school, by now, and after that, he plans on going to medical school to learn how to be a doctor."  
  
 "Huh," Inuyasha muttered. "That's interesting."  
  
 "Yeah," Kagome smiled. "He also has a girlfriend named Hitomi. I met her a few years ago, actually. I swear, they're so cute together!" She then pulled out her phone, tapped her finger on the gallery icon, and showed Inuyasha a picture of a teenage boy with dark brown hair with his arm wrapped around a girl with wavy brown hair that was tied up in the back. The boy was kissing her cheek, causing her to laugh as he held up his phone and winked at the camera, and Inuyasha could see that they were at the ice skating rink.  
  
 "Is that him?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "Yeah, this is Sota," Kagome said as she pointed to the boy. "He kinda looks a bit like my Dad...except without the glasses. He sent me this last week, actually."  
  
 Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
 "You, uh...you've got a pretty interesting family, there, Kagome," he said.  
  
 "If you like," Kagome said, "I could introduce you to him and my Mom, one day...and maybe I could meet your family?"  
  
 "Uh...I dunno about that," Inuyasha said. "I'll have to ask."  
  
 "Well, you let me know and I'll let you know, okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "...Yeah, that sounds good," Inuyasha nodded.  
  
 "Great," Kagome grinned before she continued eating, while Inuyasha side-eyed her while he ate his meal, as well.  
  
 _'...She really does look like Kikyo...no wonder I mistook her for her when I was drunk outta my ass...and yet...she seems so much different, too.'  
_  
 As Kagome was about to take another bite, she noticed Inuyasha staring at her, causing her to blink at him, curiously.  
  
 "What?" she asked.  
  
 "Uh...nothing," Inuyasha replied as he went back to eating while Kagome stared at him.  
  
 _'...He looks pretty handsome, now that I look at him, again...and I can't quite place it...but he seems sad inside, too...I wonder if it has something to do with that 'Kikyo' person he kept calling me, the other night.'_  
  
 After a while, the two had finished their meal.  
  
 " _Gochisousama-deshita_ ," they said while clapping their hands together. Even Taro bowed his head and had his front paws together in prayer, which made Kagome laugh.  
  
 "I guess even a pet dog has manners," she said, causing Inuyasha to chuckle as he pet the Akita on the head. As Kagome reached into her purse, though, Inuyasha quickly grabbed her by the arm. Not roughly, of course, just a gentle grip to get her attention.  
  
 "Oh, no, please," he said as he reached into his pocket, "I'll pay for it."  
  
 "Really?" asked Kagome.  
  
 "Sure," Inuyasha replied as he put the money on the counter. "What do you take me for? Some cheap-ass jerk?"  
  
 "...No," Kagome smiled as they got up from the counter and headed outside. "Thanks for lunch."  
  
 "No problem," Inuyasha said.  
  
 "You think you wanna do this again, sometime?" asked Kagome.  
  
 "Uh...maybe," Inuyasha replied, his cheeks turning a light pink, as well as the tips of his ears.  
  
 "Well, you let me know," Kagome said as she handed him a slip of paper. "Here, have my number. You can call me...or text me. It doesn't matter."  
  
 "Oh!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he took it. "Uh...thanks. Do...do you want mine?"  
  
 "It would make things a little easier," Kagome said as Inuyasha entered his number onto the notes in her phone. "Thanks. Well, I gotta get back to work. See you later?"  
  
 "...Yeah," Inuyasha said, while Kagome chuckled and walked off, but not before she turned and waved goodbye to him one last time, causing him to wave back with this somewhat awkward yet goofy kind of grin. Taro seemed to smile up at his master before he pawed at his leg, causing Inuyasha to look down at him.  
  
 "...Well...that was fun, huh, boy?" the half-demon asked, causing the Akita to bark in response. "Well...I think it's time we started heading back, huh?"  
  
 Taro barked again, causing Inuyasha to chuckle before he began to walk...but then he stopped in his tracks as his nose twitched. Then he growled as he turned around, his hair rising and his fangs bared as his golden eyes met deep blue ones, which caused Taro to growl as well.  
  
 "I thought I smelled your stench, you fucking wolf..."  
  
 A pause...before Koga stepped out from the shadows, his hands shoved down his jacket pockets and his lip pulled up slightly to reveal his glinting fangs.  
  
 "We meet again, mutt. So...what were you doin', gettin' all chummy with my girl?"


	6. Ch. 5- Regrets and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Koga get into a fight that Kagome witnesses, but luckily, Inuyasha's best friend Miroku comes and breaks it up. Once at home, Inuyasha voices his regrets about Kikyo...but Miroku assures him that he'll move on, one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Taro growled, matching the aggression that his master was giving off as he glared at Koga, who only returned his glare with one of his own. If looks alone could kill, anyone caught between these two would certainly be six feet under in an instant. Any passersby quickly fled the scene, not wanting to get involved in any way.  
  
 "Your girl?" Inuyasha repeated. "Are you talking about Kagome?"  
  
 "Who else do you think I'm talkin' about?" Koga asked. "Your mother?" He then approached Inuyasha until he was just a mere foot away. "Just who the fuck do you think you are? You think I'm gonna let you get away with this, mutt?!"  
  
 "I highly doubt that Kagome would go out with some mangy wolf like you," said Inuyasha. "Besides, you're a fucking trainwreck with that shit. You couldn't get Ayame to take you back after she caught you sniffing after some other girl's ass!"  
  
 "Hey, you leave Ayame out of this, all right?!" Koga questioned. "Well, what about you? You didn't really have a good track record yourself when it comes to women...especially after what happened with Kikyo."  
  
 Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his shoulders tensed while Koga smirked, knowing he had just struck a nerve.  
  
 "We both know what happened," said Koga. "You didn't save her...did you?"  
  
 "...Fuck off, Koga," Inuyasha hissed while Taro growled even more.  
  
 "And now, you're probably gonna fuck things up with Kagome, too," Koga said. "Don't think I don't see it...she looks just like your old girlfriend. That's probably the only reason you decided to hang out with her."  
  
 "I said 'fuck off'!" Inuyasha barked. "That has nothing to do with it! Now get your ass away from me!"  
  
 "What are you gonna do if I don't?" Koga asked as he poked Inuyasha in the chest. "You gonna run home to your mommy?"  
  
 "Don't you touch me," Inuyasha snarled as he pushed the wolf demon's hand away from him, only for Koga to put both hands on his chest and shove him, roughly. "I said DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!"  
  
 With that, he lunged with claws and fangs bared.  
  


XXX

 

 Kagome was just about to cross the street to get back to the cafe when she heard a loud crash behind her, causing her to jolt for a moment before she glanced behind her, only to see the red string fluttering about violently...and not long after, she saw Inuyasha get thrown across the ground.  
  
 "Oh, my god!!" she cried in horror as she ran back to the ramen place.  
  


XXX

 

 Taro barked as he watched Inuyasha and Koga roll along the asphalt, throwing punches and violently clawing and biting at each other like a pair of feral dogs. There was the sound of tearing fabric as Koga dug his claws into Inuyasha's left side, not deep enough to puncture the flesh, but it did rip his shirt. Inuyasha only responded by biting the wolf demon's wrist, causing him to let out a yelp before he kicked the half-demon off, then lunged at him as he bit into his right shoulder, causing him to scream in pain.  
  
 "GET OFF!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched Koga in the jaw, then lunged for him while digging his claws into his left arm. The wolf demon grunted before he bit Inuyasha again, this time biting at his left ear and pulling on it, causing the half-demon to yelp before he kneed Koga in the gut, which forced him to let go, but then Koga socked him right in the left eye, leaving a large bruise. He wasn't done there, though, for he soon threw his forehead at Inuyasha and bashed his skull against his nose, causing him to stumble back as he held it, and when he pulled his palm away, it was dripping with blood.  
  
 "Hahaha!" Koga laughed. "You're nothing but bark, mutt...but what do I expect from a half-demon loser?!"  
  
 Inuyasha growled...the whites of his eyes beginning to turn red and his pupils turning blue. Just as he was about to lunge for the wolf demon, though, a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his hood, stopping him right in his tracks.  
  
 "Whoa!!"  
  
 Inuyasha grunted as he turned around...only for his eyes to return to their normal color. A young man stood behind, his short, black hair tied in a small ponytail. He had on a dark purple jacket with a white shirt underneath, as well as a pair of black pants and black and white sneakers.  
  
 "M...Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Hey, you stay outta this!" Koga yelled. "This is between me and the mutt!"  
  
 "Gentlemen, please!" Miroku said as he got in between the two demons. "I understand that sometimes, the best way to resolve a conflict between men is through their fists, but we live in more modern times, now. There's no need to act with such barbarity...especially when a woman is present."  
  
 "What the fuck are you talking about-" Inuyasha started, only for Miroku to point behind him, which prompted him to turn around and see Kagome, whose eyes were wide while she had her hands over her mouth, which caused the half-demon to gasp. "K...Kagome! I thought you went back to your job!"  
  
 "Uh-oh..." Koga muttered with dread. Just how long had she been there?  
  
 "It's getting quite late," Miroku said. "I think we should all just go home before the police get involved." He looked to Inuyasha. "Especially your father...right, Inuyasha?"  
  
 "...Right," Inuyasha nodded.  
  
 "And what do you say, Koga?" asked Miroku.  
  
 "...Fuck this shit," the wolf demon cursed as he turned and walked away. "I'm outta here." He then gave a short glance to Kagome. "...I'm...I'm sorry you had to see that side of me, Kagome." He then kept walking while rubbing his sore jaw.  
  
 "And as for you, ma'am," Miroku began as he approached Kagome, "are you all right?"  
  
 "Y...yes," Kagome replied with a shaky voice...which caused Inuyasha's ears to droop while Taro whimpered and nudged his master's hand, which prompted the half-demon to gently pet his head.  
  
  _'She probably saw me about to transform,'_ thought Inuyasha.  _'It's all my fault...I scared her.'  
_  
 "I think it's best if we all went home," Miroku said.  
  
 "Oh, I can't!" Kagome cried. "I-I have to get back to my job at the cafe!"  
  
 "Kagome, was it?" Miroku asked. "Ma'am, after the shock you've had, I think it'd be ill-advised for you to go back to work."  
  
 "...I...I guess," Kagome said as she hung her head.  
  
 "My car's nearby," said Miroku. "I'll drop you off at your place, first, then I'll take Inuyasha and Taro home."  
  
 "Mm-hmm," Kagome nodded.  
  
 After Miroku brought her to the cafe so she could ask her boss to allow her the rest of the day off, Miroku dropped Kagome off at her apartment complex, where she promptly bid him and Inuyasha goodbye. After that, he proceeded to head to Taisho Manor next. He knocked on the door while Inuyasha held onto him, and the door slid open to reveal Shippo, who gasped in shock upon seeing his adopted older brother's injured state.  
  
 "Hello, Shippo," Miroku said. "Are your parents home?"  
  
 "...Mom!" Shippo called. "Inuyasha got in another fight!!"  
  
 "Don't yell!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
 "What happened?!" Izayoi questioned as she entered the living room.  
  
 "Not to worry, Mrs. Taisho!" Miroku reassured as he brought Inuyasha inside and toward the stairs with Taro following after them. "I'll be helping Inuyasha tend to his injuries. It was a lucky thing I happened to be nearby."  
  
 "D-do you need any help?" asked Izayoi.  
  
 "No, Mom!" Inuyasha answered. "We got this, okay?"  
  
 Soon, the two of them were in Inuyasha's room. The half-demon had his head held back while he held an ice pack to his eye as Miroku checked for anything serious, like any deep gashes or lacerations. Any smalls cuts from Koga had already healed due to Inuyasha's demon blood. The only serious wound he had was the bite to his shoulder, which Miroku was stitching up with sutures.  
  
 "You really need to learn to control yourself," said Miroku. "Seriously, what would you do if I hadn't stopped you?"  
  
 "I'd kill that motherfucker," Inuyasha quipped.  
  
 "I'm serious, Inuyasha," Miroku chided. "You were about to transform right in front of that girl."  
  
 Inuyasha sighed as he looked away in shame.  
  
 "...That wolf sure knows how to hit you where it hurts," he said.  
  
 "...He brought up Kikyo, didn't he?" Miroku asked.  
  
 "...Don't people think that I feel bad enough?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled the ice pack away from his eye. "God, I am tired of this! I've had enough regrets!"  
  
 "I understand," Miroku said as he pat Inuyasha's other shoulder. "What happened to Kikyo was terrible...but...Inuyasha, it has been three years, you know."  
  
 "I know that," Inuyasha acknowledged as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I just...I just wish it didn't happen."  
  
 "I know," Miroku nodded, his purple eyes not showing pity of any kind.  
  
 "And now he has the nerve to say that I'm gonna fuck things up with Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "That's ridiculous! We just met! I don't even know how I feel about her, yet!"  
  
 "Speaking of Kagome," Miroku began while wrapping bandages around Inuyasha's shoulder, "is she the girl you stayed the night with, last night?"  
  
 "...Yes," Inuyasha replied. "That's how I know her. She found me at the bar, took me to her apartment...we didn't do  _anything_ , so don't go thinking we did!"  
  
 Miroku raised his hands in defense (and yet did nothing to hide the smirk on his face).  
  
 "Anyway," Inuyasha said. "I saw her again, today...we went out for lunch and we talked for a while...and then, after we got out, I smelled Koga and...well...here we are, now."  
  
 "I see," Miroku said. "If I didn't know better, Inuyasha, I'd say Kagome-"  
  
 "Looks like Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha. "Yeah, I know. You don't have to remind me and neither does anyone else...that's why I was trying so damn hard to avoid her in the first place."  
  
 "Because she looks like Kikyo?" Miroku asked. "That's all?"  
  
 "...I know it's not her fault," Inuyasha said. "But...I just can't help it. Every time I look at her face...all I see is Kikyo...and all that does is remind me that I let her down."  
  
 "What happened to Kikyo was indeed a tragedy," Miroku began, "but Inuyasha...you can't let it rule your life...and you especially shouldn't let it keep you from finding happiness, again."  
  
 "...But what can I do?" Inuyasha asked. "I loved her so much..."  
  
 "I know," Miroku replied, "and she loved you...but she would have wanted you to move on." He then got up from the bed and stretched his arms. "Now, if you'll excuse me...I have to go home and get ready for my date with my sweet Sango." He turned to look at Inuyasha, once more. "You hang in there, okay?"  
  
 "Yeah," Inuyasha said. "Thanks for your help, Miroku."  
  
 "It's what I'm here for, my friend," Miroku replied as he walked out, while Inuyasha sighed as he carefully lied down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He then reached into his pocket before he looked at his phone.  
  
 "...I wonder..."  
  


XXX

 

 Kagome sighed as she lied on the couch, flicking on the TV. She didn't really want to watch anything. She just needed to get what happened today off her mind.  
  
  _'It was such a nice little lunch,'_  she thought.  _'That really went downhill fast.'_  
  
 Suddenly, she heard her phone ringing, causing her to reach over to the coffee table and look at it, only to see Inuyasha's name on the screen.  
  
 "Hmm?" she hummed before she swiped her finger on the screen, then held it to her ear. "Inuyasha?"  
  
 **"Hey, Kagome. I just thought I'd call and check on you."  
**  
 "Oh, that's so nice of you," Kagome said with a soft smile. "I'm okay, Inuyasha. Thank you. How are you doing?"  
  
 **"Well, my shoulder still hurts, but I'll probably be all better tomorrow. Gotta thank my Dad for something: my body heals faster than most people."  
**  
 Kagome chuckled at that.  
  
 **"So...I was wondering...maybe we can...hang out again? Tomorrow or something?"  
**  
 Kagome's eyes went wide...but then she smiled.  
  
 "I'd like that...I'd like that, very much."  
  
 **"...I would, too...maybe tomorrow at the park at 1:15?"  
**  
 "Sure. It's a date."  
  
 **"Perfect...see you then."  
**  
 "Yeah, see you soon."  
  
 Kagome then hung up before she sighed pleasantly.  
  
 "...That worked out better than I thought," she said.


	7. Ch. 6- The More Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome enjoy a nice day out, but things seem to sour when they pass by a suspicious night club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Izayoi hummed as she stood in the bathroom behind her son, combing through his long, silvery tresses with the blow dryer while he sat down in front of her with nothing but a towel around his waist.  
  
 "Thanks for helping me with my hair, Mom," Inuyasha said. "It's times like this I wish I didn't have such long hair."  
  
 "Oh, don't be ridiculous," Izayoi said. "I love your hair." She then hugged the half-demon from behind, causing him to tense a little. "Oh, I'm so excited that you're going on your first date, again!"  
  
 "Mom, will you cut it out?" asked Inuyasha. "I just met Kagome. I'm not dating her."  
  
 "Whatever you say, honey," Izayoi said as she started to brush Inuyasha's hair down. "Haa...I remember when your father and I started dating. What a summer that was."  
  
 "Oh, god," Inuyasha bemoaned.  
  
 "But I'll talk about that later," said Izayoi as she reached into the drawer under the sink. "Now, where are those...oh, here we go!" She pulled out two small red scrunchies, which she tied up Inuyasha's hair with into a ponytail. Then, after she brushed it, she braided it before she tied up the end with a scrunchie, too.  
  
 "There you go," she said.  
  
 "Thanks, Mom," said Inuyasha as he stood up. "Now I gotta go get dressed." He walked out, only to stop and turn to face his mother and give her a quick peck on the cheek, causing her to smile.  
  


XXX

 

 "Dammit," Inuyasha cursed as he searched through his empty closet, wearing a pair of black jeans. "I'm all out of clean shirts." He then looked to a pile of dirty laundry...then sighed in indignation. "Man, I hate doing this." He then picked up a gray shirt with the word "WAN" on it before he took a whiff, only to gag and toss it back in the pile, then he picked up a simple dark red shirt and sniffed that one, then he nodded his head before he pulled it on, then walked up to the mirror to look himself over.  
  
 Behind him, Taro lied on the bed, wagging his tail as he watched his master.  
  
 "What do you think, Taro?" asked Inuyasha, causing the Akita to bark in response, which in turn prompted the half-demon to chuckle as he gently scratched the dog's neck. However, as Inuyasha looked up at the clock, he gasped.  
  
 "Oh, shit, it's almost 1 o'clock!" he cried as he ran out, grabbing his coat from the rack as he did. "Bye, Taro!"  
  
 Taro barked as he stood up from the bed while Inuyasha put on his shoes and headed out the front door.  
  
 "Bye, Mom! Bye, Shippo!" he called.  
  
 "Have a nice time!" called Izayoi before she sighed. "Oh, Shippo...isn't it great that Inuyasha's found somebody again?"  
  
 "It's better than seeing him mope around, all day," Shippo acknowledged. "I think I like this Inuyasha better than the old one."  
  
 "Me, too," Izayoi agreed. "Now, what do you say we have some ice cream?"  
  
 "Yeah!" Shippo exclaimed in delight.  
  


XXX

  
 Kagome sat on the park bench, dressed up in her usual coat, but also wearing a dark purple shirt, a pair of white pants underneath, and a pair of brown loafers. Many people walked by, but she was searching for one in particular. As she sat on the bench, she felt something seeming to tug at her finger, causing her to look down and see that red string, once again. She blinked at it before she followed its length...and sure enough, there he was: Inuyasha, walking toward her with his hands shoved down his coat pockets. Kagome smiled as she stood up as he drew nearer.  
  
 "Hey, Inuyasha!" she greeted.  
  
 "Hey," Inuyasha greeted back. "Sorry I'm late. Hope you weren't waiting too long."  
  
 "Oh, it's okay," Kagome said. "I see you braided your hair."  
  
 "My Mom helped," Inuyasha said. "I'd do it myself, but it's just so damn long, y'know? Sometimes I think I should cut it off."  
  
 "Aww, but I like it," Kagome pouted. "It's pretty!"  
  
 "Thanks," Inuyasha smiled. "So...where do you wanna go?"  
  
 "Uh...honestly, I don't know," Kagome replied with a sheepish chuckle. "I was hoping you'd know."  
  
 "Well...I guess we'll see where the day takes us," Inuyasha replied as he began to walk. "Come on, let's go."  
  
 Kagome nodded before she and Inuyasha began to walk through the park.  
  
 "So are you okay after yesterday?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Yeah, I'm okay, now," Kagome replied. "My boss let me take the day off, today, too."  
  
 "You sure it's okay for you to be off work for a while?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "I go back tomorrow," answered Kagome. "So...how are you? Is your shoulder okay?"  
  
 "Yeah, the wound's pretty much gone now," said Inuyasha. "Koga sure can bite..."  
  
 "...Koga," Kagome whispered. "You two sure seem to have it out for each other."  
  
 "Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "I can take that scrawny wolf anytime." He then paused. "Umm...hey. You and Koga aren't a...a thing, are you?"  
  
 "What?" Kagome asked before she gasped in realization. "Oh! Oh, no! No, no, no!"  
  
 "Yeah, I thought so," Inuyasha replied. "I only ask because he sure got pissed seeing me with you...called you 'his girl'."  
  
 "Ugh..." Kagome groaned. "Seriously, this again?"  
  
 "Does he do this often?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "More than I'd like," Kagome replied. "He's kinda got a crush on me, you see."  
  
 "Hmph!" Inuyasha snorted. "Obsession is more like it..."  
  
 "He's really very nice, half the time!" Kagome pointed out. "It's just...I only wish he wouldn't be so...umm...well...straightforward and forceful."  
  
 "You gotta learn to put your foot down," Inuyasha said. "Just tell that wolf to take a hike."  
  
 "Oh...I don't know," Kagome replied.  
  
 "Oh, come on, it's not that hard," Inuyasha countered. "All you gotta do is let your beast out."  
  
 "My...my beast?" Kagome repeated in bewilderment.  
  
 "You gotta dig deep and be fierce!" Inuyasha answered. "You see, that's the problem with some humans. They think they can treat other demons like one of them, but that's what they take advantage of! It's fine if you treat him as your equal, but when he oversteps your boundaries, you gotta take a stand and tell him what for!"  
  
 "Is that what happened to you, yesterday?" Kagome asked, causing Inuyasha's eyes to go wide as he stopped in his tracks.  
  
 "...You saw that, huh?" he asked.  
  
 "...I saw the part with the red eyes," Kagome answered. "What happened?"  
  
 Inuyasha looked to the ground before he sighed.  
  
 "...I'm a half-demon," he said. "That means I have both human and demon blood inside me...and sometimes, when I get too worked up...the demon in me comes out...and it's not pretty. Sesshomaru can transform, too, but only when he wants to...with me...it's like I'm a ticking time bomb and just about anything would set me off."  
  
 "...Has this...happened before?" Kagome inquired.  
  
 'Stupid question, Kagome. It probably has.'  
  
 "...More than I'd like," Inuyasha said. "Last time it happened, it was last year...my Dad actually had to put me in jail."  
  
 "What?!" Kagome questioned. "That's awful!"  
  
 "I know," Inuyasha replied as he looked down at his claws. "It was really bad...10 people were killed...by me." He then sighed. "I guess I can't blame him...no wonder he's always so disappointed in me..." He then closed his eyes. "His own son turned into a monster that he was forced to subdue."  
  
 "...I don't think you're a monster," Kagome smiled.  
  
 "...Really?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her. "I...I don't scare you?"  
  
 "I was startled, yesterday," Kagome began, "but I'm not scared of you."  
  
 "...Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered in surprise as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes...before the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. "Thank you."  
  
 Kagome smiled as she took Inuyasha's hand in her own, causing him to gasp silently. It was warm and her skin was so smooth...unlike his own skin. It was rough and calloused and marred with tiny scars. He felt his cheeks grow warm as they flushed a light pink. Hell, even the tips of his ears turned pink...and Kagome felt her face flush, too.  
  
 "Uh...we should, uh...we should probably go," Inuyasha said.  
  
 "Right!" Kagome replied as they continued their walk.  
  
 "...You know you're still holding my hand, right?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
 "Mm-hmm," Kagome nodded.  
  
 "...Are you, uh...gonna let go?"  
  
 "...Do you...want me to let go?"  
  
 "...Not really."  
  
 "Good, because I don't want to, either."  
  
 "...Good."  
  
 As they walked, Inuyasha felt his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at Kagome.  
  
 _'Jeez, what is going on with me? She makes me feel so good about myself and happy...I haven't felt this way since I met Kikyo...and yet...it's different...it's new...and I like it.'  
_  
 He smiled a little as he gently squeezed Kagome's hand...who lightly squeezed his hand in turn.  
  


XXX

  
 "You're kidding!"  
  
 "No, I swear to god!"  
  
 Kagome laughed as she lightly pushed Inuyasha while holding a soft-serve strawberry ice cream cone in her hand while the half-demon held a vanilla ice cream cone.  
  
 "Miroku actually made you do that?!" Kagome asked.  
  
 "Hey, I was a stupid kid in high school," said Inuyasha, "but at least I won 500 yen from that bet!" He then burst out laughing along with Kagome. "Too bad I got grounded for 2 weeks afterward."  
  
 Kagome giggled before she took a lick of her ice cream.  
  
 "So...you got any embarrassing stories?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
 "Oh, you don't wanna hear any of mine," said Kagome.  
  
 "What?" Inuyasha questioned. "C'mon, I told you one of mine."  
  
 "...Well..." Kagome muttered. "Okay, fine, but you can't tell anybody."  
  
 "Secret's safe with me," Inuyasha replied, prompting Kagome to gesture him closely before she whispered something in his ear, causing him to gape. "What?!"  
  
 "Yeah, that's what happened," Kagome nodded while Inuyasha laughed.  
  
 "I don't believe it!" he exclaimed. "You of all people did that?!"  
  
 "My Mom still doesn't know to this day," Kagome replied. "So don't ever tell her, got that?"  
  
 "Cross my heart," Inuyasha said as he crossed his finger over his chest.  
  
 "Hey, Kagome!"  
  
 Kagome looked up to see Sango waving at her as she approached.  
  
 "Sango!" Kagome waved back.  
  
 "Sango...?" Inuyasha repeated.  
  
 "I was wondering about you!" Sango said as she and Kagome hugged. "I went to your apartment but you weren't there." She then noticed Inuyasha. "Oh! Is this...?"  
  
 "Sango, this is Inuyasha Taisho," Kagome introduced. "He's my new friend."  
  
 "So this is Inuyasha," Sango said. "Come to think of it, I thought your name sounded familiar...aren't you friends with my boyfriend?"  
  
 "Uh...yeah," Inuyasha replied. "That's me."  
  
 "Kagome told me about how she helped you," said Sango. "Isn't she a saint?"  
  
 "Aww, Sango," Kagome said, sheepishly. "Now you're just embarrassing me!"  
  
 "Well, it's only because it's true," said Sango before she looked to Inuyasha. "So, how are things going between you two?"  
  
 "We're just...you know, hangin' out," Inuyasha answered.  
  
 "That's nice," Sango smiled. "I hope you treat Kagome well. She's like a sister to me."  
  
 "So I've been told," said Inuyasha.  
  
 "It's true," Kagome said. "Sango and I have been friends since we were kids."  
  
 "Well, it's good to know that Kagome's got some good friends out there," Inuyasha acknowledged, causing Sango to chuckle.  
  
 "Well, don't let me interrupt your day," she said before she prepared to walk past them. "Oh, and Inuyasha, go easy on Kagome or else I'm gonna have to kick your ass."  
  
 Inuyasha chuckled a bit, which caused Sango to laugh as well...until she shot him a piercing glare.  
  
 "I mean it," she said, causing the half-demon to gulp.  
  
 "Uh...right," he muttered.  
  
 "Bye, now!" Sango smiled before she left, which caused Kagome to sigh.  
  
 "Sorry about Sango," she apologized. "She tends to worry about me."  
  
 "No, I get it," Inuyasha replied. "She's just looking out for you...kinda like Miroku does, half the time."  
  
 "Thanks for understanding," Kagome replied, but as they walked, they suddenly stopped in front of a building where they could hear the sound of deep, thumping music. The sign over the door said "Onigumo", along with a spider-shaped insignia next to it.  
  
 "Onigumo?" Kagome repeated. "I've never heard of this place. Must be new."  
  
 Inuyasha glared at the sign before he hooked his arm around Kagome's and walked forward, pulling her along.  
  
 "Whoa!" Kagome cried as she accidentally dropped her ice cream. "H-hey! Inuyasha, what are you doing?!"  
  
 "Just keep walking," Inuyasha told her. "Trust me...I just don't like the smell coming off that place."  
  
 Kagome blinked at Inuyasha in perplexity...but with her arm pressed up against his torso, she could feel his chest rumbling as he growled, causing her to grip his arm before she glanced back at the building. For a moment, she felt this odd tingle down her spine...no...more like a chill. The kind of chill one would get when they felt something dangerous.  
  
 Deciding it was best to heed Inuyasha's advice, Kagome kept walking while holding onto his arm.  
  
 As they crossed the street together...a shadowy figure watched them from the top window of the building. The very room itself was filled with cigar smoke while the figure sat in his revolving chair, his leather shoes propped up against the wall. He chuckled as he took a drag of his cigar before he blew out a puff of smoke through his nose.  
  
 "...Well, well...looks like Mr. Taisho's found himself a new playmate...and she looks like Kikyo, no less."  
  
 He chuckled as he tapped his cigar, causing some ash to fall onto the tray.  
  
 "How interesting..."  
  


XXX

 

 Later that day, just as the sun was setting, Inuyasha had brought Kagome back to the apartment complex.  
  
 "Thanks for walking me back home," Kagome said.  
  
 "No problem," said Inuyasha. "And...listen...about what happened at that building-"  
  
 "No, Inuyasha, it's fine," Kagome said. "Honestly...I started getting bad vibes from it, too. I'm glad we got away from there before I got too curious."  
  
 "Me, too," Inuyasha said. "So...maybe we do this again, sometime?"  
  
 "Sure," Kagome nodded. "I'm not doing anything on Tuesday...maybe then?"  
  
 "Maybe," Inuyasha replied. "I'll let you know if anything comes up."  
  
 "...Sounds good," Kagome smiled as she stared into his golden eyes.  
  
 "...Yeah," Inuyasha replied as he stared right back into her chocolate brown ones. He slowly reached his hand up and cupped her face, causing her to blush slightly.  
  
  _'He's...he's so gentle...'_  
  
Without even realizing it, Kagome closed her eyes, started to stand up on the tips of her toes, and puckered up her lips. Inuyasha blinked before he began to do the same, their faces just a mere inch away from each other...but then, he stopped, his eyes softening before he looked away.  
  
 "I...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in confusion.  
  
 "I'm sorry," Inuyasha apologized. "I...I just feel like it's too soon, right now..."  
  
 "...Oh," Kagome muttered. "I...I see. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take things so quickly."  
  
 "No, it's not you!" Inuyasha answered. "I swear! It's just..." He then sighed. "...I'm...I'm still trying to get over this relationship that I had, three years ago."  
  
 "A relationship?" Kagome repeated, bewildered. "With who?"  
  
 "...With Kikyo," Inuyasha replied, sadly. "She was my first girlfriend."  
  
 "...What happened?" Kagome asked in concern.  
  
 "...I can't say," Inuyasha answered. "It's...it's still too painful to talk about." He then turned his back toward her. "Let's just say...it was my fault."  
  
 "...Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.  
  
 "...I'm sorry," Inuyasha said. "I...I gotta go!" He then got up on the railing.  
  
 "Wait!" Kagome cried, but the half-demon soon leaped away. "Wait, Inuyasha!!"  
  
 But he was already too far away...causing Kagome to sigh as she felt her eyes well up.  
  
 "...I'm sorry," she whispered, tearfully...while the red string around her finger fluttered in the wind.  
  
 As for Inuyasha, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, his coat flapping in the wind as he practically soared through the air...but as he flew, his vision blurred as tears stung at the corners of his eyes.


	8. Ch. 7- The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha goes home and binge eats on instant ramen until Izayoi comforts him. Meanwhile, Kagome goes to Miroku to learn the truth about Inuyasha and Kikyo...but she's not prepared for what she hears. Meanwhile, Kikyo visits Inuyasha in a dream, telling him that it's okay for him to move on from her...but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 When Inuyasha got home later that day, the first thing he did was make himself a cup of beef-flavored instant ramen, then headed up to his room and locked himself inside. Izayoi tried to ask him what was wrong, but he wouldn't answer her, instead just angrily telling her to leave him alone.  
  
 He sat in his room, slurping up the noodles with his chopsticks while Taro lied next to his bed, watching his master worriedly before he gulped down the salty broth and let out a noisy belch. Then Inuyasha crushed the cup in his hand and tossed it into his small trash bin beside him before he heaved a sigh, turned on his boom box to some Aerosmith, and lied on his side. Taro jumped onto the bed and began to lick Inuyasha's face, causing him to chuckle (albeit mirthlessly) as he gently pet the Akita's neck. Just then, there was a knock at the door, but Inuyasha pretty much knew who it was, already.  
  
 "Inuyasha? Honey? Can I come in, please?"  
  
 "Go away, Mom," Inuyasha answered as he turned on his side.  
  
 "...1," Izayoi counted down in a stern voice.  
  
 "...Mom, I'm 21," Inuyasha said with an annoyed glare. "Don't you think I'm too old for that, by now?"  
  
 "2..." Izayoi spoke.  
  
 "Okay, okay!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he stood up and unlocked the door, wondering how even after all these years, counting to three STILL had an effect on him. "Come on in..."  
  
 Izayoi opened the door and walked in while Inuyasha sat down on the bed, turning the music off as he did, while his mother sat down next to him, tenderly putting her hand on her shoulder as kind and sweetly as any mother would do to her child.  
  
 "I take it things didn't go well with Kagome?" Izayoi asked.  
  
 "Everything was fine," Inuyasha began, "until...we almost kissed."  
  
 "You almost kissed?" Izayoi repeated.  
  
 "...I...I leaned toward her," Inuyasha began, "but...when I looked at her face..."  
  
 "What was wrong with her face?" Izayoi inquired. "Did she have a mole?"  
  
 "No!" Inuyasha cried. "Her face was perfect! Flawless!"  
  
 "Then what was wrong with it?" Izayoi asked.  
  
 "...It looked...like Kikyo's face," Inuyasha answered, sadly.  
  
 "...Oh," Izayoi whispered in realization.  
  
 "...Mom, I've tried," Inuyasha answered. "I've tried so hard to stop thinking about Kikyo...but then, I look at Kagome's face and...all I see is the face of the woman I let down, three years ago." He then sighed as he looked away. "It's...probably better if I never see Kagome, again."  
  
 "Don't say that!" Izayoi chided. "Inuyasha...you're really going to give up your second chance at being happy, again, all because some woman looks just like Kikyo? Does it really bother you that much?"  
  
 "You don't understand!" Inuyasha argued as he grabbed his head. "Mom...I'm supposed to be trying to move on from Kikyo...how am I supposed to do that when Kagome looks just like her? I can't be with someone who's constantly reminding me of my failure!"  
  
 "Just because Kagome  _looks_  just like Kikyo," Izayoi began, "it doesn't mean she  _is_  Kikyo, honey!" She sighed as she put her hand on her son's own. "Inuyasha...what you and Kikyo had was special, that much is true...but what do you think she might if she were still alive and she saw you like this? Moping around, binging on instant ramen, going out to the bar and drinking like there's no tomorrow...don't you think she'd be disappointed?"  
  
 "...Maybe," Inuyasha answered.  
  
 "Not maybe," Izayoi said. "She will be. Listen, Inuyasha...Kikyo will always have a special place in your heart...but you can't let what happened to her haunt your every waking moment."  
  
 "...I could have saved her," Inuyasha whispered, his voice beginning to break. "I...I wanted to protect her, forever...!"  
  
 "...I know," Izayoi said as she hugged her son. "I know you did."  
  
 Leaning against his mother's shoulder, Inuyasha began to quietly sob.  
  


XXX

 

 Kagome was worried. It had been about 4 days since she and Inuyasha had their little outing, but the latter had not called her or texted her in all that time. At first, she thought that he was simply and he would call her, eventually...but then, when she started to call his phone but he didn't receive them. Sometimes, they would just go straight to voicemail, and Kagome left several messages...just as she was doing, now.  
  
 "Inuyasha, it's me," Kagome said as she held her phone to her ear. "Listen, I don't know what's going on with you but  I do hope you're okay...call me back when you can."  
  
 She sighed as she hung up, then sat down on her bed as she looked at the clock hanging from the wall: 2:45 PM. As Kagome lied down on her bed, she thought back to when Inuyasha dropped her off. She could still see the sad, lost look in his golden eyes...and she could still hear the way his voice broke when he started to talk about Kikyo...just as he did when she brought him to her place, drunk.  
  
 "...So Kikyo was an old girlfriend of his, huh?" Kagome asked. "I wonder what happened between them...maybe she dumped him? Whatever the case, he's obviously still hung up about it...I wanna ask...but I don't wanna make it seem like I'm prying."  
  
 She sighed as she shifted over on one side, pursing her lips in a thoughtful pout...but then, she gasped.  
  
 "That's it!" she exclaimed.  
  


XXX

 

 Sango stood outside in her backyard and hummed a little tune to herself as she wiped the sponge along the windshield of Miroku's Chrysler. As she bent down to put the sponge in the bucket, her posterior was suddenly sprayed by a jet of water, causing her to shriek as she felt the cold water on her pants before she turned around and gave a playful glare at Miroku, who was holding the hose.  
  
 "Missed a spot," he said.  
  
 "Oh, you cheeky little..." Sango said before she snatched the hose out of his hands. "Let's see how YOU like it!" She then proceeded to spray him with water, causing him to let out a cry of surprise as he was doused.  
  
 "N-no! Sango!" Miroku cried before he began to run around the yard, laughing as Sango chased him with the hose. "Sango, stop! You're getting me wet!"  
  
 "Oh, I'm not gonna get you wet!" Sango shouted. "I'm gonna get you drenched!"  
  
 Before too long, she had him pinned against his car, continuously spraying him with water, which caused him to splutter as some got in his mouth.  
  
 "Do you give up?" Sango asked.  
  
 "Yes!" Miroku cried. "Ahahaha! Yes, Sango, I give up! Stop!"  
  
 Sango chuckled as she turned off the hose and dropped it on the ground before she pressed her chest up against Miroku, who looked into her magenta orbs while she stared into his violet eyes. Then, the two leaned in with Sango capturing Miroku's lips in her own, her tongue pressing up against his, eliciting a pleasant moan from him as he caressed her body, his hands roaming up her back and all the way down to her left ass cheek, which he began to rub in a circular motion. Sango moaned as she pressed her groin up against Miroku's crotch...feeling a familiar bulge poking against her womanhood. She pulled away from his mouth, a string of saliva between their tongues as she licked her lips while she teased his member by rubbing her hand up against it..and while it was still under his pants.  
  
 "Someone's happy," Sango smirked.  
  
 "God, Sango, only you do this to me...!" Miroku whispered as they kissed once more.  
  
 "Uh...Sango?"  
  
 Sango let out a squeak as she turned to see Kagome, who stared at her and Miroku with a blush on her face...but not as red as theirs.  
  
 "...Umm...it's clear I've interrupted something," said Kagome as she turned to leave. "I'll come back, later."  
  
 "Wait, Kagome!" Sango cried. "Don't go!"  
  
 "Uh...is there something you need?" Miroku asked, his erection slowly dying down.  
  


XXX

 

 "Haa..." Miroku sighed as he pulled on a nice, dry, plain white T-shirt and a pair of jeans while Sango sat next to Kagome in front of the tea table, handing her a cup of tea.  
  
 "Thanks," Kagome replied as she sipped. "I'm sorry to interrupt your...ahem...quality time."  
  
 "It's fine," Sango said. "So what did you need to see me for?"  
  
 "...Actually, Sango," Kagome began, "I came to talk to Miroku. I wanted to ask you if you knew where he might be, but I guess I didn't have to."  
  
 "You came to talk to me?" asked Miroku as he sat down on his knees with them. "What for?"  
  
 "...Miroku, how long have you known Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
 "Hmm...since we were in junior high," Miroku answered. "Why?"  
  
 "I was hoping you could tell me about something about Inuyasha," said Kagome. "He's not answering my calls and...well...the other day, he told me he used to be in a relationship with someone named Kikyo."  
  
 Miroku's eyes went wide and his face paled.  
  
 "You wouldn't mind telling me what happened between them," Kagome began, "would you?"  
  
 Miroku bit his lip and cast his eyes to the floor, a bead of sweat forming on his face, something that Sango took notice of.  
  
 "What's wrong, Miroku?" she asked. "Everything okay?"  
  
 A pause...before Miroku heaved a quiet sigh.  
  
 "...It's...not something I like to remember," he said.  
  
 "What happened?" Kagome inquired. "Did Kikyo break up with him and he's still beaten up about it?"  
  
 "It's nothing like that, at all," Miroku said. "There was no break-up..."  
  
 "Then what happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "...Kagome," Miroku began, "I...I don't know any other way to say this." He looked in her eyes with a grim expression. "Kikyo...was murdered."  
  
 Kagome felt her breath hitch as she caught the word "murdered" and she felt her heart just drop into her stomach while Sango gaped in disbelief.  
  
 "To this day, no one knows who did it," Miroku said. "Inuyasha went to pick her up for a date...but when he got there...he saw that there had been a struggle...and Kikyo was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha's father rallied almost the entire police force, looking for her."  
  
 "...Oh, my god...!" Kagome whispered.  
  
 "Three days later," Miroku continued, "Inuyasha's father finally found a lead. Kikyo had been held captive at some old mansion. Inuyasha was impatient, so he got there ahead of the police...but by the time he did...it was too late. He found her...on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. She had been shot in the chest and stabbed 22 times...and that's not even the worst of it."  
  
 "...What was the worst?" Kagome asked, although she almost sounded afraid to ask.  
  
 "...Let's just say," Miroku began, "Kikyo lost her innocence."  
  
 Kagome's face paled and Sango covered her mouth, feeling her stomach lurch.  
  
 "...You mean...Kikyo was...raped...?!" Kagome asked, causing Miroku to nod his head in affirmation.  
  
 "Inuyasha was never the same," he said, sadly. "He smiled less...started drinking...got into fights with his father. Last year, when they argued...Inuyasha transformed and he was put into jail for killing ten people. When he snapped out of it, he was horrified."  
  
 "...So that's what happened," Kagome said.  
  
 "But...what about Kikyo's murderer?" asked Sango.  
  
 "They don't know who did it," Miroku said. "All they know is that the culprit is still out there, somewhere."  
  
 "So...what does Kikyo have to do with me?" Kagome asked. "He almost kissed me, but...he said he couldn't."  
  
 "Well, Kagome, believe it or not," Miroku started, "you, by coincidence, look like Kikyo...if not a bit younger."  
  
 "...So...he's upset that I look like her?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "I guess that would be pretty jarring," said Sango.  
  
 "I'm sure it's not your fault, Kagome," Miroku reassured. "After all, the fact that you look like Kikyo is a mere coincidence at best...but please, don't be mad at Inuyasha."  
  
 "...I'm not mad," Kagome said. "Just...sad for him...sad that he can't move on...and sad that I remind him too much of the person he lost." She then sighed. "Well...I guess there's just one thing to do."  
  
 Miroku and Sango blinked at Kagome before looking at each other worriedly.  
  


XXX

 

 That night at Taisho Manor, Inuyasha was asleep in his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers as he lied under his blanket while Taro was curled up at his side, deep in his slumber. Inuyasha groaned in his sleep as he turned over on one side, his brow knitted in frustration as he clutched at his head.  
  


_~Dream sequence~_

  
 He stood in the middle of a vast field of colorful flowers...among them being bellflowers.  
  
 "...Bellflowers...?" Inuyasha whispered as he kneeled before them, being careful not to crush them.  
  
 "It's been too long...Inuyasha."  
  
 Inuyasha gasped as he shot straight up and whirled around...only to find a young woman of at least 18 years, just like Kagome. However, her face had a mature look to it and her hair, which was just as charcoal black as Kagome's, was a little longer, too, and it was tied up in a ponytail. She had on a white long-sleeved shirt and a pink vest, as well as a red skirt that reached down to her ankles and she looked at the half-demon with a soft, warm smile.  
  
 "I've been wondering about you, lately," she said.  
  
 "Kikyo...!" Inuyasha whispered as a broad smile appeared on his face. "Kikyo!!" He ran up to her and threw his arms around her, causing her to laugh as he hugged her as tight as a vice as she returned his embrace.  
  
 "Oh, Inuyasha..." Kikyo said, softly.  
  
 "Kikyo...I'm so sorry..." Inuyasha whispered in a shuddering voice. "You needed me and I couldn't save you!" He pulled away to look at her with tears streaking down his cheeks. "How could you ever forgive me?!"  
  
 Kikyo smiled as she reached up and wiped his tears.  
  
 "It's all right," she said. "I'm not angry at you, Inuyasha...I never was."  
  
 "What?!" Inuyasha questioned. "You...you should be! I-I let you down! I...I couldn't save you..."  
  
 "Inuyasha," Kikyo said. "What we had, though brief as it was, was real...and I was happy with you. I wished I could have spent longer with you, but...I accepted my death...I just wish you would accept it, too."  
  
 "...I tried," Inuyasha said as he looked away. "I tried to move on, I really did...but...then...this girl-"  
  
 "Kagome," Kikyo said. "Is that right?"  
  
 "Y...You know about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.  
  
 "I've been watching over you ever since the day I died," Kikyo said. "Inuyasha...don't let the fact that she looks like me keep you from moving on. If you were the one who died...wouldn't you have wanted me to?"  
  
 "...Yes," Inuyasha whispered. "But...but Kikyo, it's so hard, I...I can't...!"  
  
 "Yes, you can," Kikyo assured him as she tenderly stroked his cheek. "Inuyasha...please...for your sake and mine...move on. I give you my blessing."  
  
 "...Kikyo...!" Inuyasha whispered, causing Kikyo to smile as she gently pressed her forehead against his.  
  
 "I'll always be in your heart," she whispered. "Remember that."  
  
 Inuyasha quietly nodded his head.  
  
 "...I love you, Kikyo..."  
  
 "I love you, too...that's why I want you to be happy...be happy with Kagome."  
  
 Inuyasha sniffled as he looked down at Kikyo...then gently tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips, which caused her to close her eyes as she leaned into it. As they kissed...Kikyo's body began to glow a golden light. They soon broke the kiss as they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
 "Goodbye, Inuyasha," Kikyo said as she began to fade away.  
  
 "...Goodbye, Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered as she soon disappeared from his arms.  
  


_~Dream end~_

  
 Inuyasha gasped as he sat up, panting heavily before he looked around and spotted his phone on the nightstand. He grabbed it, quickly dialed a number, and then held it up to his ear.  
  
 "Pick up, pick up, pick up...!" he chanted. "Please, pick up, Kagome...!"  
  
 **"...Hello?"  
**  
 "Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "L-listen...I know it's late and I'm sorry I haven't been returning your calls, but-"  
  
 **"Actually...it's okay. I was awake anyway and...I was just about to call you."  
**  
 "You were?"  
  
 **"Yeah...Inuyasha...listen. There's just no other way to say this...I don't think we should see each other, anymore."  
**  
 "W...what...? But...but Kagome-"  
  
 **"Goodbye, Inuyasha...have a nice life."  
**  
 "No, no, wait! Kagome! Don't hang up, please!!"  
  
 No answer.  
  
 "...Kagome? Kagome, answer me!"  
  
 Still no answer...causing Inuyasha to gasp quietly as his phone slipped out of his hand and onto the floor.  
  


XXX

  
 Kagome sat on her bed while holding her phone...with tears spilling from her eyes. She then sighed as she put the phone in her nightstand drawer and lied down on her pillow...in which she began to let out muffled sobs.  
  
 As she held her hand...the red string around her finger had become knotted and tangled...and yet, it didn't break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Things get better. ;)


	9. Ch. 8- Reconciling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha goes to Kagome's house and asks that she reconsider her choice, and after he makes it clear that he no longer sees her as Kikyo's double, she agrees to spend a romantic day out with him that ends with the two of them kissing on a Ferris wheel. However, just when it looks like things are turning around for Inuyasha, Sango calls from Kagome's house and reveals that she never made it home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Kagome slapped her palms against her cheeks as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, a determined expression on her face.  
  
 "All right," she said. "Get it together...today, you're just gonna focus on school and work. Inuyasha's not even gonna cross your mind."  
  
 As she picked up her purse and her phone...her eyes fell upon the red string that was tied around her pinky finger. She stared at it, sadly, for just a moment until she sighed and dropped her arm down against her side. She didn't even know why she bothered following this stupid string that night. She should have just left well enough alone.  
  
 At that moment, she heard a knock at the door, causing her to turn around. It must have been Sango, coming to pick her up. Kagome sighed as she walked toward the door, just as the knocking started up again.  
  
 "I'm coming, Sango!" she called as she opened the door...only to gasp silently upon meeting the golden eyes of Inuyasha, who stood at her door while holding a bouquet of roses.  
  
 "Hey, Kagome," he said...only for Kagome to glare as she closed the door. Or at least attempted to, for Inuyasha stuck his foot in the doorway before she could close it all the way. She grunted as she tried to force the door shut, but Inuyasha kept pushing it open.  
  
 "Kagome, can I please talk to you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Leave me alone!" Kagome answered. "I told you, we shouldn't see each other, anymore!"  
  
 "Kagome, please!" Inuyasha urged as he kept pushing against the door. "I just wanna talk to you!"  
  
 "...Fine," Kagome said as she backed away. "But make it quick. Sango's coming to pick me up for classes."  
  
 Inuyasha sighed as he held up the bouquet of roses.  
  
 "Kagome," he started, "I'm...I'm really sorry if I hurt you in any way. I didn't mean to make you upset and-"  
  
 "You didn't do anything," Kagome interrupted. "It was me, okay? I mean...I tried to kiss you, even though you weren't ready yet...and now I know why. It's because of Kikyo."  
  
 Inuyasha's eyes went wide while Kagome looked away.  
  
 "Miroku told me," she said. "He told me about...what happened to her three years, ago...and now I see why. It's because I look like her, isn't it?"  
  
 "K...Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
 "It's fine," Kagome replied. "I get it, now...it's because I look like her...that's why you can't move on...so I decided that if I'm hindering you...then maybe it was best if you never saw me again."  
  
 "Don't be so damn naive!!" Inuyasha barked, causing Kagome to gasp. "What the hell makes you think I never wanna see you again?!"  
  
 "But Inuyasha, how can you even stand to look at me?!" asked Kagome. "I mean...it must bother you so much that I look like someone you cared about, three years ago!"  
  
 "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT ANYMORE!!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her by her arms and shook her. "DON'T YOU GET IT?!! YOU'RE NOT KIKYO!! YOU'RE KAGOME!!! KA-GO-ME!!!!"  
  
 "...Inuyasha...!" Kagome whispered.  
  
 "...You probably won't believe me when I say this," Inuyasha began, "but...Kikyo came to me in a dream last night...right before I called you."  
  
 "...She did?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "She told me it was okay for me to move on with you," Inuyasha said. "She just...wants me to be happy...and Kagome...I want you to be happy, too."  
  
 Kagome didn't know why...but that sad, gentle look in his eyes made her heart melt. Just when she was about to say something, he pulled her into his embrace, tightly, causing her to gasp quietly. She felt so tiny and helpless, her small frame pressed up against his towering body, and if he wanted to, he'd probably lift her just an inch from the floor.  
  
 "...Listen," Inuyasha said. "I...I don't wanna stop seeing you...you make me feel better about myself...I feel happier and more at ease...but...if you really don't wanna see me anymore...then that's fine. I'm just glad I got to meet you...at least for a little while."  
  
 "...Inuyasha...!" Kagome whispered before she wrapped his arms around him with tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. "...I..." She sniffled as she buried her face in his chest. "...I still wanna see you, too!"  
  
 "...Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured, softly as he held her tighter and stroked his claws through her hair. "Thank you."  
  
 Kagome sniffled as she wiped her eyes before she pulled away from him, staring up at his eyes as a smile creased her lips.  
  
 "You know what?" she asked. "I'm gonna leave a note for Sango...who cares if I skip a day of school? And...I can miss a day at work, too."  
  
 "...You really don't mind?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "No," Kagome replied...as she held the half-demon's hand, causing him to smile back, and meanwhile, the red string began to untangle.  
  


XXX

 

 Sango walked up to Kagome's apartment door, having come to pick her up for classes, but when she got to the door, she saw that a sticky note had been left there.  
  
 "What's this?" she asked as she peeled it off the door.  
  


**"Sango,**

**I decided to have a bit of a skip day. I'm with Inuyasha.**

**I'll be back later tonight.**

**Kagome. ❤"**

 

 Sango blinked at the not...before she smiled.  
  
 "Good for you, Kagome," she said.  
  


XXX

 

 The first thing Inuyasha and Kagome did was head out to get a bite to eat, and what better place than Inuyasha's favorite ramen place. They got their usual order and started talking again. The waiter was a bit discouraged when Inuyasha didn't show up with Taro, this time, but the half-demon assured him that he would bring the Akita along on their next date. While there, Inuyasha stole a piece of chicken breast from Kagome's soup, causing her to laugh as she playfully slapped his arm, but she wasn't too mad, though, because she knew that he only did to be a tease.  
  
 After that, they finished their meal, paid for it, and headed off to who knows where.  
  
 Of all the places they headed to next, it was a karaoke bar. One of Kagome's favorite places to be precise. Inuyasha was a little self-conscious about going. He had never really sung any songs, before. He didn't really want to get up on stage, but Kagome insisted on him joining her. One particular song they sang was "Change the World"...and contrary to what Inuyasha thought, he was surprisingly very good at singing. In fact, he was fantastic! The crowd actually shouted for an encore!  
  
 By noon, they walked through the park and got themselves some coffee to drink. As they strolled by, two children playfully ran around them in a game of tag, one of them being a little boy with sheep horns growing out of his light purple hair and tanned skin and the other was a little black-haired girl with ears that looked like a pair of tiny fins, and she looked to be at least three years younger than the boy. It was obvious they were both half-demons. As they ran, the girl suddenly tripped and fell down on the ground. She whimpered as tears welled up in her eyes while the boy went up to go help her, but then Inuyasha squat down and helped to her feet, instead. Giving her a sweet smile, he gently pats her head before he turned and walked away with Kagome. The children, though confused at first, smiled back and waved goodbye as they left.  
  
 "You're pretty good with kids," she said. "You'd make a good dad."  
  
 "Pfft!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah, right."  
  
 Although he didn't try to hide the soft smile on his face.  
  
 Later on, they stopped for ice cream at Baskin Robbins. Kagome got chocolate and Inuyasha got himself strawberry. Kagome, ever so playful, dabbed some of Inuyasha's ice cream on his nose, causing him to laugh before he tossed some sprinkles at her. It soon turned into an Ice-Cream-And-Sprinkles-War. There were no losers or winners, just a mortal girl and her half-demon companion having a good time. Hell, the staff couldn't help laughing at the two.  
  
 After cleaning up the mess and paying for their ice cream, they left.  
  
 It was already sundown by the time they got out, but neither of them wanted to go home, yet. As they walked by, Inuyasha noticed that the amusement park was still open. Giving a toothy grin, Inuyasha took Kagome to the Ferris wheel. As they both got in a car together, Kagome marveled at the beautiful view of Tokyo, just as the lights of the city were beginning to shine. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her. She was acting like a little 4-year-old girl who was seeing the city lights from so high for the first time. It gave him this warm, fluttering feeling in his stomach and his heart thumped in his chest at least twice as fast.  
  
 As Kagome turned to Inuyasha, he reached over and gently touched her cheek with his clawed fingertips. She froze as she felt the tips barely touch her countenance. He seemed to hesitate, as if afraid that he would actually prick her face with his claws...but she smiled, her cheeks flushing a bright pink as she held his hand with her own. It was warm and it gave her a safe feeling. Then, Inuyasha moved his hand down from her cheek and down her chin, gently tilting her head up. His golden eyes were soft and pleading...and her brown eyes shined before she slowly closed them while puckering her lips. Taking this as permission, he closed the gap between the two and captured her lips with his own.  
  
 There was a soft moaning coming from both of them. Kagome had her hands pressed up against his chest, where she could feel this pleasant rumbling. Inuyasha held her close, his arms wrapped around her in a tender embrace as he held her hair in his fingers.  
  
 As they kissed...the red string wrapped around them, as if to embrace the two, itself.  
  
 The Ferris wheel stopped and the two pulled away...their cheeks and smiles warm enough to shield them from the cold air.  
  


XXX

 

 Later on, Kagome and Inuyasha had arrived at the latter's house.  
  
 "That was a great day," Kagome said.  
  
 "Yeah," Inuyasha smiled. "I'm glad you gave us another chance."  
  
 "Me, too," Kagome replied. "I'm...I'm really sorry about what I said, Inuyasha. I just didn't wanna make you feel sad just by being around me."  
  
 "Hey, forget that, okay?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm over that, now...you're an amazing woman, Kagome, and...I'm glad I finally figured that out."  
  
 Kagome smiled as she gave the half-demon a kiss on his lips again, causing him to lean into it...however, the kiss was short-lived, for his stomach began rumbling, causing him to blush in embarrassment before he chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.  
  
 "Sorry about that," he said. "I, uh...better get inside. My Mom's probably got dinner ready and is wondering why I haven't called her all day. You know how she is."  
  
 "I understand," Kagome nodded.  
  
 "Hey...maybe you should join us," Inuyasha offered. "I could take you home in the morning."  
  
 "Oh, I...I really can't," Kagome replied. "I gotta go. I should have been at work today and I know my boss is probably gonna be giving me an earful when I show up tomorrow...but...maybe I can come after work?"  
  
 "Sounds good," Inuyasha smiled. "See you."  
  
 "See you tomorrow," Kagome replied as she turned to leave. "Bye, Inuyasha." On that, she descended the stairs.  
  
 "Bye," Inuyasha waved as she left before he turned and headed inside...only to be pounced upon by Taro, who happily licked his master's face while he laughed. "Okay, okay, Taro! I missed you, too, boy! I'm sorry!"  
  
 "There you are!" Toga said as he came from the kitchen. "Where've you been? Your mother just finished making dinner."  
  
 "Oh, you know," Inuyasha replied as he gently pushed Taro off. "Just...out." He stood up and dusted himself off. "So, what are we having?"  
  
 Toga blinked at his son in slight perplexity. He couldn't quite place it, but...there was something peculiar about him, and not the bad kind of peculiar.  
  
 "Dad?" Inuyasha asked. "Hello~? What are we having?"  
  
 "Oh!" Toga exclaimed as he snapped. "Umm...steak and rice."  
  
 "Oh, cool!" Inuyasha replied as he entered the kitchen. "I'm starving!"  
  
 _'Could it be...?'_  thought Toga as he looked back at his son, who kissed Izayoi on the cheek and affectionately ruffled Shippo's hair before he sat down at the table.  _'Is...is Inuyasha actually smiling?'_  
  


XXX

 

 The next morning, Toga and Izayoi lied together on their king-sized bed, the latter wrapped up in the former's arms, their clothes scattered haphazardly on the floor. Toga had dark red lipstick marks on his collarbone and trailing down to his chest and well-toned stomach, the lower half of his body covered up by the blanket, but it would be fair to say that the kisses didn't stop at his chest. Izayoi's long hair was a big, frazzled mess, and yet she had a pleasant smile on her face. As the two slept, however, their noses were hit by the smell of pancake batter frying on a pan, as well as eggs and even coffee.  
  
 "What's that?" Izayoi asked as she sat up.  
  
 "Smells good, whatever it is," said Toga. "It's coming from downstairs."  
  
 After they got dressed in their bathrobes, the two headed downstairs and found Shippo sitting at the couch with a wary expression.  
  
 "Shippo?" Toga asked. "Everything okay?"  
  
 "Inuyasha's freaking me out...!" Shippo whispered.  
  
 "What do you mean?" asked Izayoi.  
  
 "He gave me a hug this morning," Shippo replied, "and called me 'little buddy'."  
  
 Toga and Izayoi blinked before they both went to the kitchen to investigate, and they couldn't believe their eyes: Inuyasha was at the stove, cooking pancakes and tamagoyaki. There was even coffee being prepared on the burner.  
  
 "Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked, just as her son put the last pancake on the plate and topped it with sliced strawberries, bananas, whipped cream, and syrup.  
  
 "Good morning, Mother!" Inuyasha greeted, cheerily as he put the pancakes on the table. "I made you pancakes!" He then kissed Izayoi on the cheek.  
  
 "Oh, these look beautiful!" Izayoi said. "I almost don't want to eat them!"  
  
 "And Dad," Inuyasha said as he handed Toga a mug, "here's your coffee."  
  
 "Uh...thank you...?" Toga answered.  
  
 "Here you go, Taro," Inuyasha said as he scooped out some dog kibble from the bag and dumped it into Taro's bowl, which the Akita eagerly devoured.  
  
 "I told you he was being weird," Shippo whispered as he sat in his high chair.  
  
 "No," Toga replied as a smile appeared on his features. "It's been three years since I've seen him this happy, before."  
  
 "It's like he's a new person!" Izayoi exclaimed.  
  
 "...I dunno," Shippo said. "I think I might have liked it better when he was moping."  
  
 "Here you go, Shippo," said Inuyasha as he put down a plate of cut-up pancakes in front of him.  
  
 "...Then again," Shippo began, "I guess it does have its benefits." He soon began to eat his breakfast, giving a little delightful hum as he savored the sweet taste of the pancakes.  
  
 "Inuyasha," Izayoi began as her son sat down, "what's gotten into you, honey?"  
  
 Inuyasha chuckled as he picked up his eggs. "What can I say, Mom? I'm in love."  
  
 "Oh?" an intrigued Izayoi asked. "With Kagome?"  
  
 "As soon as I started to realize how different was from Kikyo," Inuyasha began, "I felt better...and I realized that I could finally move on from her." He then sighed, happily. "And I have a feeling things are gonna even better."  
  
 "Well, it's good to see that things are finally taking a turn for you, son," Toga smiled. "So...when do you think we'll meet this 'Kagome' person?"  
  
 "Yeah, I wanna meet her!" Shippo added. "She sounds really nice!"  
  
 "I was thinking maybe I could bring her tonight," said Inuyasha. "You know, we could sit down, have dinner...that sort of thing."  
  
 "Well, we'd love to meet her," Izayoi said. "I want to thank her, personally, for making you feel better."  
  
 "I'm sure she'd like to meet you guys, too," said Inuyasha, just as the phone rang, causing him to look back and see Kagome's name and phone number on the caller ID. "I got it!"  
  
 He picked it up and held it to his ear.  
  
 "Hi, Kagome, I-" Inuyasha started, only to pause. "Oh! Hi, Sango...what are you doing, calling from Kagome's phone?"  
  
 A pause.  
  
 "...Uh...no, Kagome's not here," Inuyasha answered. "Why? What's up?"  
  
 Another pause...and slowly, Inuyasha's eyes widened and a worried expression began to form on his face.  
  
 "A...are you sure?" he asked. "...O...o-okay...I-I'll call you later. Bye." He then hung up before he leaned back against the wall.  
  
 "Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked.  
  
 "Son, is everything okay?" Toga asked. "What's the matter?"  
  
 "...Kagome," Inuyasha said as he turned to his parents and adopted younger brother. "She never made it home, last night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-DUUUUUUUN!


	10. Ch. 9- Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha realizes that whoever killed Kikyo, three years ago is now after Kagome, and goes off to rescue her. Meanwhile, Kagome finds herself captured by the mysterious Naraku...who plans to make her his, even if it means taking her by force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 "DAMMIT!!"  
  
 **KRAK!!**  Inuyasha punched the wall so hard that he made a fairly-sized hole, causing Shippo to yelp as he did behind his adopted mother.  
  
 "I knew I should've walked her home!" Inuyasha shouted. "Or made her spend the night! God, I can't believe this! Why didn't I trust  
  
 "Inuyasha, calm down," Izayoi said. "Maybe she's with a friend of hers!"  
  
 "If she was," Inuyasha began, "Sango wouldn't be calling! Something's happened to her, I just know it!" He sighed as he sat down on the couch, running his hands through his hair. "Dammit, just when things are finally turning around for me, this happens! I can't believe this! This is just like what happened to Kikyo, all over again!"  
  
 A pause...before he gasped quietly in realization.  
  
 "What's wrong?" asked Izayoi.  
  
 "...This  _is_  just like what happened to Kikyo, three years ago," said Inuyasha. "She was kidnapped...and now, whoever killed her three years ago is about to do the same to Kagome!"  
  
 "Are you sure?" Shippo asked, worriedly.  
  
 "It has to be," Inuyasha said as he stood up. "It's the only thing that makes sense." He looked to Toga. "Dad...you gotta get the police together and-"  
  
 "No, Inuyasha," Toga answered.  
  
 "W...what?!" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
 "Toga, what are you saying?" Izayoi asked. "Your son needs your help!"  
  
 "Hear me out!" Toga interjected. "...Listen...doing things my way is what got Kikyo murdered in the first place. Inuyasha...you have to go and find Kagome yourself. If you wait on me, it might be too late for her."  
  
 "...Dad..." Inuyasha whispered in disbelief.  
  
 "I'm sorry I didn't help you save Kikyo before," Toga replied. "If I had only helped you to find her sooner...we wouldn't be the way we are, now."  
  
 "...Oh, Toga," Izayoi said, sadly, while Shippo sniffled and Taro whimpered, worriedly.  
  
 "Son," Toga began as he looked to Inuyasha, "I want you to go out and find Kagome..." He then narrowed his eyes. "And when you find Kikyo's murderer...I want you to give them a piece of your mind."  
  
 Inuyasha smirked as a determined glint appeared in his golden eyes.  
  
 "I will, Dad," he said, "but first...I'm gonna need to borrow the  _Tetsusaiga_."  
  
 Toga grinned while Izayoi, Shippo, and Taro glanced at each other.  
  


XXX

 

 Toga stood in front of his wardrobe and pulled the doors open...revealing a katana with a golden handguard, a raggedy-looking hilt, and a black scabbard with a red string tied around it. He picked up the sword before turning to Inuyasha, who got down on one knee before his father.  
  
 "The  _Tetsusaiga_ is a sword that I had forged from my own fang, many centuries ago," said Toga. "In a single stroke, it can fell 100 demons. While I do use it to fight my enemies, I mainly use it to protect the people I love...like your mother. And now, my son...I hand it down to you."  
  
 Inuyasha held out his hands, allowing Toga to hand him the  _Tetsusaiga_. The half-demon stood up and placed the sword in some sort of holster before he looked up at his father...and then threw his arms around his father in a tight hug, allowing Toga to chuckle as he hugged him back.  
  
 "...I love you, Dad..." he whispered.  
  
 "I love you, too, son," Toga said as he pulled away, just as Izayoi walked in, along with Shippo and Taro.  
  
 "Be careful, honey," Izayoi said as she kissed Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
 "I will, Mom," Inuyasha replied as he looked at Shippo. "Shippo...look after Mom and Dad for me, okay?"  
  
 "I sure will, Inuyasha!" Shippo answered with a serious expression, causing the half-demon to chuckle as he ruffled his reddish-brown hair, which caused the young fox kit to giggle.  
  
 "Taro," Inuyasha said as he knelt down in front of the Akita. "Be a good boy, okay?"  
  
 Taro whimpered as Inuyasha pulled him into a hug. It was almost as if the dog was saying "I'll wait for you, Daddy".  
  
 "Umm...Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "Just one thing...how are you gonna find Kagome?"  
  
 "I've got a good nose, remember?" Inuyasha asked. "And if that doesn't work...there's always something else." He momentarily glanced at his right pinky finger...where he saw the red string tied around it. He soon turned and opened the window before he gave his family one last glance. "I'll be sure to call if something happens."  
  
 "We know," Toga nodded. "Now go, and hurry!"  
  
 Inuyasha nodded before he jumped out the window and began to leap across the rooftops of the skyscrapers.  
  
  _'Hang on, Kagome...I'm coming!'_  
  


XXX

  
 Kagome groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but even then, she could tell wherever she was, it was still quite dark. Also, she could hear the sound of heavy breathing, followed by a harsh, gurgling cough. As Kagome began to get her bearings, she realized that her hands were behind her back...and she soon saw that a rope had tied around her wrists.  
  
 "What the...what the hell?!" Kagome asked as she began to regain her senses. "What's going on?! W-where am I?! How'd I get here?!!"  
  
 The only response she got was a low moan, causing her to look to her left, only to see a familiar form, locked up in what looked like a cage: it was Koga...only, he was bleeding profusely from his mouth and the right side of his stomach was bleeding, too. He had a bruised left eye and it looked like his left arm was broken, too.  
  
 "Oh, my god!" Kagome cried. "Koga! What are you doing here?! What happened to you?!!"  
  
 "...K...Kagome...?" Koga asked as he weakly raised his head, and it sounded like his mouth was full of mush. "Urrgh..." He then coughed up more blood.  
  
 "Are you okay?!" Kagome asked, worriedly. "Where are we, anyway?!"  
  
 "I...I dunno," Koga replied. "I...I hollowed her here...lash nart...I wath...twying...to thave...ooo..."  
  
 "...Last night?" Kagome repeated. "Wait...why are you talking like that?"  
  
 Koga opened his mouth...revealing a mouth full of blood...and some of his teeth were either pulled out or broken.  
  
 "Oh, my god...!!" Kagome whispered in horror. "Koga...who did this to you?!"  
  
 "...I...Id wath..." Koga started, but then the door opened and a shadowy figure came walking in.  
  
 "Well," said a condescending, wicked voice, "is our little guest awake?"  
  
 Kagome looked up to see that it was a woman in at least her late 20s. She had these, crimson eyes and her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had a dark red dress that was only up to her hips, leaving little to the imagination. She also had a pair of a black stiletto pumps. She glowered down at Kagome while she had her hand on her hip before she glanced at Koga, who glared at her while panting heavily.  
  
 "Aww, does it hurt, Big Bad Wolf?" she asked.  
  
 "...Fugg...oo..." Koga groaned.  
  
 "Oh, don't worry," said the woman. "The bullet I shot you with should kill you in a few hours...but just in case." She then pulled out a Sig Sauer P226 pistol and shot the wolf demon in his left thigh, causing him to scream in pain.  
  
 "No!!" Kagome cried.  
  
 "Your little wolf friend should have left well enough alone," said the woman as she blew at the gun. "I guess some mutts can't keep their noses where they don't belong."  
  
 "Please, stop!" Kagome shouted. "Koga needs a doctor! He's gonna die!!"  
  
 "Shut up," the woman said as she grabbed Kagome by the back of her arms. "I'd be worried about yourself, right now." She then proceeded to drag her out of the room, leaving Koga in his prison.  
  
 "Koga!" Kagome called. "Hang in there, okay?! You can't die!!"  
  
 "Ka...go...me..." Koga groaned.  
  


XXX

 

 The woman dragged Kagome outside to the main hall...which was quite dilapidated, to say the least. The walls had chipped paint and paintings were hanging off the corners, not to mention there were dust and cobwebs, everywhere.  
  
 "Let go of me!" Kagome shouted as she struggled to get away from the vile vixen. "I said let go! Dammit, let go of me!!"  
  
 "I said be quiet!" the woman spat as she brought Kagome in front of a large flight of stairs. "Hey, boss...I brought the girl as you wanted."  
  
 "Boss...?" Kagome whispered...until she heard encroaching footsteps. She looked up and saw yet another shadowy figure approaching from the top of the stairs...his dark red eyes giving a piercing glare as he walked down. His steps were casual...confident...like some kind of criminal mastermind.  
  
 As he stepped closer, Kagome got a good look at him. He had the appearance of a rather handsome man...but his hair was long, black, and unkempt, like dreadlocks that were tied up in a ponytail. He had a dark purple dress suit and a pair of black leather shoes. However, as he drew closer, Kagome couldn't help feeling a chill go down her spine...a familiar chill, at that. The kind of chill she felt when she walked by that night club with Inuyasha.  
  
 This man...was no man, at all.  
  
 "Well done, Kagura," he said as he stood before the two women, just as his eyes fell on Kagome. "Ah...and you must be Kagome Higurashi." He then bowed his head, graciously. "Welcome to my humble manor."  
  
 "...Who are you?" Kagome asked. "How do you my name?"  
  
 "Oh, I've been watching you for quite some time, now," said the man. "You remember passing by a certain night club, a few days ago...well, that was mine. I own it, you see."  
  
 "You still haven't answered my first question!" Kagome shouted. "Who are you?!"  
  
 "Ah, yes, how rude of me," the man replied. "Call me...Naraku." He then cupped Kagome's chin. "And you, my dear...you will soon be mine."  
  
 "What?!" Kagome questioned as she pulled her face away. "Hell no!"  
  
 Despite that, Naraku chuckled sinisterly.  
  
 "My dear girl," he said. "Aside from that wolf, no one else knows you're here. Who do you think is going to save you? That dog, Inuyasha? Even if he does manage to track you down, there's no way he'll reach you in time...and even if he does...he won't be able to make it past the horde of demons that lie in wait outside."  
  
 "...Demons...?" Kagome whispered.  
  


XXX

 

 Outside the mansion, which looked just as dilapidated as the inside...many demons were seen, roaming around, ranging from giant insects like centipedes, worms, and giant praying mantises, to giant ogres and skeletal birds. They skulked around the outside of the manor...looking for any living thing that came within their sights.  
  


XXX

 

 "Now then," Naraku said as he grabbed Kagome by her arm, "how about you and I go somewhere a little more private?"  
  
 "No!" Kagome shouted as she was being dragged upstairs. "Stop it! Let me go!"  
  
 "Wait a minute, Naraku!" Kagura shouted, causing Naraku to stop in his tracks. "I did what you wanted! I brought the girl, like you asked! Now give me what I deserve!!"  
  
 "...Of course," Naraku replied. "After all your hard work...you do deserve a reward, don't you, Kagura?" He then pulled out an IMI Desert Eagle and shot Kagura in the stomach, causing her to gasp as she fell to her knees while Kagome shrieked.  
  
 "W...what are you doing...?!" Kagura questioned as blood dripped from her mouth. "We had a deal!"  
  
 "The deal expired," Naraku said. "I don't have a use for you anymore, Kagura...nothing personal. Just business."  
  
 Kagome stared in horror while Kagura gasped as she held her wound, holding onto the stairs as she gulped down breaths.  
  
 "Come along now, my dear," Naraku said as he forcibly dragged Kagome upstairs, causing her to grunt as she was pulled along.  
  
  _'Inuyasha...where are you?!'_


	11. Ch. 10- Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha arrives to rescue Kagome from Naraku, who is subjecting her to humiliation. Before he can go any further, Inuyasha confronts him and a battle ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 Inuyasha stood before the mansion with a deadly glare in his eyes. The hordes of demons hissed and growled as they returned his glare, his very presence aggravating them. Inuyasha didn't speak, however, but instead drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and squeezed the hilt...causing the blade to morph into the shape of a massive fang.  
  
 As he focused his eyes...he could see the tiny red string leading inside the mansion.  
  
 The demons screeched the moment Inuyasha brandished his weapon before they soon lunged for the half-demon...but Inuyasha didn't run. Instead...he gave a furious roar as he charged right back.  
  


XXX

 

 Naraku pulled Kagome through a pair of white doors, which he shut behind him and locked with a key before he forcibly pulled her in front of him and then pushed her to the rug on the floor, causing her to yelp in pain as she hit. She looked around and saw that they were in a bedchamber, but this looked just as dusty and disheveled as the room downstairs. Old portraits were torn and the bed and sofa looked like they were falling apart.  
  
 "There," Naraku said. "Now we're all alone."  
  
 "Let me go!" Kagome demanded. "You're not gonna get away with this, Naraku, I swear it!"  
  
 Naraku chuckled as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
 "I do like a woman with spirit," he said. "I must admit, Kikyo didn't bite back this much...although she did struggle a little."  
  
 "Kikyo...?" Kagome whispered before she gasped. "Oh, my god...it's you! You're the one who murdered her, three years ago!"  
  
 "Clever deduction," Naraku replied as he crossed his legs. "Now then...I'm going to make things easier for the both of us. Here's what I want you to do: you are going to take off your clothes...and I'm going to sit here and enjoy myself."  
  
 "I am NOT stripping!" Kagome spat in defiance, but she gasped when Naraku pointed his Desert Eagle at her.  
  
 "I don't think I gave you a choice," Naraku said. "Either you take off your clothes...or I send you home with a bullet in your brain."  
  
(A/N: Just so you know, I hated this next part, and I'm the one who's writing it.)  
  
 Kagome glared at Naraku...and yet, though she tried not to show it, she felt scared. This man was so imposing and he such a diabolical look in his red eyes. The fact that he was holding her at gunpoint wasn't helping things. If there was one thing she knew, it's that she shouldn't let the kidnapper feel as if he was in control here...but it seemed that the situation wasn't in her favor, right now.  
  
 "Well?" Naraku asked. "I'm waiting..."  
  
 Kagome bit her lip before she sighed and began to unbutton her coat and let it drop on the floor, then unzipped her boots and kicked them off. That was the easy part, at least...but now there came the hard part. Already, she could feel the cold air against the parts of her skin that were bear, since she was only wearing a T-shirt, shorts, and her socks. With a shuddering breath, Kagome began to take her shirt off, albeit with some hesitance. She glanced at Naraku, who gave her a smug grin as he watched.  
  
 "Yes, that's it," he said in a deep voice. "Keep going."  
  
 Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat as she began to unzip her shorts, then slowly pulled them down before she dropped it next to her shirt. Now she was just down to her underwear, a red bra and panties with rosy laces, and her socks.  
  
 "There," she said. "My clothes are off."  
  
 "...Everything..." Naraku hissed, causing Kagome to let out a small gasp of horror.  
  
 "...No..." she said. "I-I'm not doing that!"  
  
  **KABANG!!**  Naraku fired his Desert Eagle at the floor, right near Kagome's foot, causing her to shriek as she jumped away.  
  
 "The next one goes for your head," he growled. "Now...this is the last time I'll fucking repeat myself. Take...off...EVERYTHING!!!"  
  
 Kagome let out a whimper as she hugged her arms...then, with a look of defeat and dread, she began to reach back and unhook her bra. As she did, she started to sob as she slowly pulled it off, followed by her panties, and then, being careful not to step on the splintered wood, she slowly pulled off her socks. Kagome sniffled as tears fell from her eyes, her hands covering her bare, ample breasts and her lower region. She shivered as her skin was hit by the cold winter air that was coming from the outside...and Naraku could only chuckle as he approached her.  
  
 "That's it," he said. "That's exactly how Kikyo looked when she died...humiliated...helpless...just like you." He then roughly grabbed Kagome's face and forced her to look him in the eye.  
  
 "Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked. "What do you have against me?!"  
  
 "Oh, it's nothing against you," Naraku replied. "It's Inuyasha I despise."  
  
 "Inuyasha...?" Kagome repeated. "What did he ever to you?"  
  
 "He stole Kikyo from me," Naraku hissed. "She was supposed to be mine. Instead, she falls for some flea-ridden mongrel...so I decided that if I couldn't have Kikyo...nobody could." He then grinned. "And to see the look on Inuyasha's face...that look of horror and failure...I relished it. I drank it in like a fine sake...and now...I get to see it, all over again...after he finds your dead corpse...but first..."  
  
 WHAP!! He smacked Kagome across the face with the back of his hand, sending her to floor in seconds. Then, he got down on his knees...and began to unbuckle his belt. Kagome gasped in horror before she tried to stand, but Naraku grabbed her and pinned her to the floor, causing her to cry out in protest while her captor laughed as he started to unzip his pants.  
  
 "No! Get away from me!!" Kagome cried as she struggled. "I said no!! NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
  **BOOOOOOOOM!!!**  What sounded like an explosion suddenly shook the mansion, causing Naraku and Kagome to look up in bewilderment.  
  
 "KAGOMEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
 Kagome gasped as she heard that voice, her heart pounding a mile a minute while Naraku growled furiously.  
  
 "Impossible...!!" he hissed.  
  


XXX

 

 Outside the mansion...the dead corpses of demons lay scattered on the ground while Inuyasha ran inside, holding Tetsusaiga to his side as he headed up the stairs.  
  
 "KAGOME!!!" he called. "HANG ON, I'M COMING!!!"  
  


XXX

 

 "Inuyasha!!" Kagome exclaimed before she looked up at Naraku, who seemed to have forgotten that she was there. Gritting her teeth, Kagome kicked him right in his manhood, which was still erect, causing him to scream in pain as she crawled out from underneath him, then ran to grab her clothes. However, Naraku growled before he snatched her hair by the ends and pulled her back, causing her to scream.  
  
 "No!!" she cried. "Let go of me!!"  
  
 "You're not going anywhere!" Naraku shouted as he prepared to pin her to the floor again...but then,  **SMASH!!**  The doors were kicked down...revealing Inuyasha.  
  
 "Inuyasha!!" Kagome cheered while Naraku glared at the half-demon...who growled as his golden eyes flashed.  
  
 "...You...!" he hissed. "You're the one who killed and raped Kikyo, aren't you?!"  
  
 "...Inuyasha," Naraku smirked as he zipped his pants. "So, you managed to show up, after all."  
  
 "Get your slimy hands away from Kagome...!" Inuyasha rumbled.  
  
 "Oh, you mean this girl?" asked Naraku as he forcefully pulled Kagome toward him. "I'm afraid I can't do that...I've grown quite attached to her." He then proceeded to lick her face, causing her to whimper while Inuyasha growled.  
  
 "Stop it!" he yelled. "Leave her alone!"  
  
 "Don't you move!" Naraku shouted as he pointed his Desert Eagle at Kagome's right temple. "Take another step and I blow our her brains!!"  
  
 "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Don't worry about me! Just get him!!"  
  
 "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried while Naraku smirked.  
  
 "That's right," he said as he slowly squeezed the trigger. "Just like before...Inuyasha..."  
  
 Kagome growled before she jabbed her elbow into Naraku's stomach, then grabbed her clothes as she scrambled to get out of the way of Inuyasha as he charged. Naraku gasped before he looked around and spotted a large sword that was hanging on the wall. He wrenched it from its place before he drew it from its sheath, then turned to face Inuyasha, who roared as he raised his sword, only for the blade to clash with Naraku's own. Naraku grunted as he pushed Inuyasha back while Kagome watched, covering herself with her clothes. Sparks flew through the air with the sound of their swords clanging against each other with each strike.  
  
 "You should've just left Kikyo alone, Inuyasha," Naraku said. "It wouldn't have had to come to this! If you had just left her with me, then maybe I wouldn't have had to go so far!"  
  
 "Shut up!!" Inuyasha barked. "I may not know who you are, but I know this much: Kikyo was never yours, and if she saw you now, she'd laugh in your fucking face!!" He then kicked Naraku in the stomach, forcing him backward. However, as Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga to prepare for a downward swing, Naraku raised his sword and parried the strike, then he pushed the blade away and swung at Inuyasha, leaving a cut on his left side.  
  
 "AGH!!" he cried as he clutched at the wound, but then Naraku swept his leg underneath him, causing him to fall backward.  
  
 "Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed while Naraku chuckled, pointing the tip of his blade at his face.  
  
 "It seems you've lost this one, Inuyasha," said Naraku. "So...any last words?"  
  
 "...Yeah, actually," Inuyasha replied...before he kicked the sword out of Naraku's hand. "SEE YOU IN HELL!!!"  
  
 Springing to his feet and taking advantage of Naraku's shock, Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga, leaving a sizeable gash in his stomach, causing him to scream in pain as he held the wound. Inuyasha panted as he glared at the man, who groaned as he leaned against the wall.  
  
 "...You're not gonna last long...scumbag," Inuyasha hissed as he sheathed his sword, then turned and walked toward Kagome, who smiled at him. "Are you okay, Kagome?"  
  
 "I am now," Kagome replied. "I knew you'd come for me."  
  
 "...Here," Inuyasha said as he pulled off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. "You can wear this for now."  
  
 "Thanks," Kagome said as she slipped her arms through the sleeves.  
  
 "Hold it..."  
  
 Inuyasha turned around, only for him and Kagome to gasp as Naraku stood up, holding his Desert Eagle.  
  
 "You think I'm going to let you get away with this?" he asked. "I'm the one in control, here...and I say you're both going to die, right here and now!" He began to squeeze the trigger...and then there was a loud  **BANG!!!**  On instinct, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him and they both screwed their eyes shut...and yet, the bullet never hit. As they opened their eyes, they saw Naraku seizing up...blood seeping from a hole in his chest. Then, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed on the floor.  
  
 "...Who...?" Kagome whispered as she looked to the destroyed doorway...and saw Kagura, panting heavily as she held onto the wall...holding her pistol in her hand. She dropped the gun on the floor as a weak smile appeared on her bloodied lips and a small yet giddy laugh rose from her throat.  
  
 "I'm free..." she said. "I'm finally free from that son of a bitch!" She then gasped before she fell to her knees, prompting Kagome to run up to her.  
  
 "Kagura!" she cried.  
  
 "I...I didn't do what I did to save you," Kagura choked. "I was just...tired of being chained to him...but now...now I'm free...!" She then sighed softly as she closed her eyes.  
  
 "...Thank you, Kagura..." Kagome whispered while Inuyasha went over and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
 "...Let's get you outta here," Inuyasha said.  
  
 "Wait," Kagome said. "Inuyasha...Koga's downstairs and he needs help! He's missing his teeth and he's been shot in two places! He got hurt, trying to rescue me! If nothing's done for him...he could die! I know he can be a pain, but we can't leave him like this! Please, help him!"  
  
 "...I thought I smelled that wolf's scent," Inuyasha said. "Hang on...my phone's in my coat and...well, you're wearing it."  
  
 "Oh!" Kagome realized as she pulled out his phone from his coat, which Inuyasha took and dialed a number.  
  
 "...Dad?" he asked. "It's me...Kagome's okay...yeah, I'm okay, too. Just a scratch. Listen...remember the old mansion where I found Kikyo? Send an ambulance down here...three actually. One is for Koga. He got hurt trying to save Kagome. The other two are for two dead bodies. One is the guy who murdered Kikyo."  
  
 "Naraku," Kagome spoke up.  
  
 "Right, his name's Naraku," Inuyasha added. "The other is a woman named Kagura. Yeah...I'm about to take Kagome home. I'll see you soon...tell Mom not to worry."  
  
 A pause.  
  
 "...Yeah...I love you, too, Dad...bye."  
  
 With that, he hung up before he turned to Kagome, who stared up at him. She sighed as she leaned against him while he gently brushed his claws through her hair.  
  
 "Let's go," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
 "But...what about your wound?" Kagome asked as she looked at the gash on Inuyasha's side.  
  
 "What, this thing?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his wound. "This'll be fine in a few hours. I told you, I've got my Dad's blood in my veins."  
  


XXX

 

 After dragging Koga out of the old mansion so the ambulance could pick him up, Inuyasha walked outside, carrying Kagome bridal style. As they headed down the road...snowflakes slowly fell from the sky, prompting the pair to look up.  
  
 "Wow...it's snowing...it's so pretty."  
  
 "Yeah...it really is, huh?"  
  
 "...Aren't you cold without your coat, Inuyasha?"  
  
 "Nah...the cold doesn't really bother me. And besides...I'm pretty warm, already."  
  
 Kagome smiled as she leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder, feeling his chest rumble and his heart beating in her ears.


	12. Ch. 11- Let Fate Bring What It May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to take a train home, Inuyasha and Kagome decide to spend the night in a hotel...where they start to get very close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 The first thing Koga heard was the sound of a beeping monitor. He groaned as he opened his eyes and as his blurred vision began to clear, he started to realize he was in a hospital room. He was lying on a cot and had an IV attached to his left wrist. The pain that he had felt earlier when he was trapped in Naraku's mansion had now gone down to an annoying ache.  
  
 The only question was...how the hell did he get here?  
  
 "So...you're finally awake, are you?"  
  
 Koga looked up to see Toga leaning against the wall.  
  
 "I...Inuyasha's...old man...?" he asked.  
  
 "Most of your teeth are starting to grow back in," Toga said. "That's good...I could hardly understand you with the way you were talking."  
  
 "How'd I get here?" asked Koga.  
  
 "Inuyasha told me to bring an ambulance," said Toga. "You know...you almost died on the way here."  
  
 "...The mutt...helped me?" Koga asked. "Wait...where's Kagome?"  
  
 "Don't worry about her," Toga answered. "Inuyasha managed to save her."  
  
 The wolf demon's eyes looked do  
  
 "...I see," Koga whispered before he sighed. "So...he rescued her, huh?" He gave a small smirk. "Fair enough...I guess the mutt wins this one."  
  
 "Did you only want to rescue Kagome because you actually had feelings for her?" Toga inquired. "Or maybe...you only tried to save her because you wanted to one-up my son."  
  
 "Ah, what does it matter?" Koga asked. "I lost..."  
  
 "...Yes," Toga replied. "I suppose you did...but you're alive. If you ask me, pride is worth nothing if you're dead."  
  
 "...Ayame..." Koga whispered.  
  
 "Come again?" Toga repeated.  
  
 "...I...I shouldn't have played games with her," Koga said. "It was wrong...I never really gave us a chance. I realize that, now...because I was too busy fawning about Kagome...but that was just some silly little crush I was having. I thought I was in love with her...when really, I was just being an idiot." He looked up at Toga. "If I had the chance...I'd apologize to Ayame and ask her to start over with me."  
  
 "...Funny you should say that," Toga said as he gestured to the door...which opened to reveal a young woman with long, red hair that was tied up in pigtails and decorate with an iris flower. She had turquoise eyes, pointed ears, and fangs in her mouth, and she was wearing a white sweater that had the kanji for "white wolf" on the front, a pair of black low rise jeans, and a pair of magenta boots with heels.  
  
 "A...Ayame?!" Koga asked as he sat up.  
  
 "Koga!" Ayame exclaimed as she went up and hugged him, causing him to grunt in pain for a moment, but then he sighed as he returned her hug.  
  
 "Oh, Koga, you're okay!" Ayame whispered. "I was so worried! When I heard what happened, I didn't know what to think!"  
  
 "...You don't hate me?" Koga asked.  
  
 "...I was mad at you because you always went off chasing some other girl," Ayame admitted, "but I do forgive you."  
  
 "...Ayame," Koga whispered. "I'm sorry...I wanna give us another shot...but only if you want to."  
  
 "...You...you really wanna give us another chance?" asked Ayame.  
  
 "Maybe...if we take things slowly," Koga began, "then...things might work out for us...so what do you say?"  
  
 "...I'd like that," Ayame whispered as a small smile appeared on her face. "I'd really like that."  
  
 "...Me, too," Koga smiled, as well, while Toga grinned and chuckled. However, he looked outside the window and saw that it was quite dark outside.  
  
 Inuyasha had not called him since he had rescued Kagome, and that was over 4 hours ago.  
  
 "...I wonder where he is, now," said Toga.  
  


XXX

 

 "What?!" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
 "Sorry, pal," said the cashier. "The last metro for Tokyo left, 30 minutes ago. It won't be running again until 9 AM."  
  
 "You've gotta be kidding!" Inuyasha exclaimed while Kagome stood behind, wearing nothing but his coat, which she had zipped up to hide her bare body.  
  
 "Sorry," said the cashier. "You'll have to come back in the morning."  
  
 Inuyasha only sighed and shook his head.  
  
 "Fine," he said. "Thanks for the help."  
  
 "Hey," said the cashier, causing Inuyasha to glance back, "don't you think you should go to a hospital or something?"  
  
 Inuyasha glanced down at his wound. It had stopped bleeding a while ago and right now, it just ached more than anything else. Plus, Kagome managed to patch it up until they got home.  
  
 "This will be better by morning," Inuyasha said.  
  
 He then walked over to Kagome, who gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
 "Well, it was a good effort," she quipped, causing Inuyasha to chuckle, albeit mirthlessly. "So...what do we do now?"  
  
 "...Hmm..." Inuyasha hummed in contemplation.  
  


XXX

 

 "Hello!" exclaimed a young woman at a front desk. "Welcome to the Firelight Hotel! I'm Kotaru. How can I help you two this evening?"  
  
 "We'd like to stay in a room for the night, please," said Kagome. "We live in Tokyo and...we missed the last train to get home."  
  
 "Here," said Inuyasha as he handed Kotaru a platinum credit card. "Just put it all on this card."  
  
 "Well, almost all of our rooms are full, sir," said Kotaru. "We only have one room left and-"  
  
 "Whatever room you've got," Inuyasha began, "we'll take it...please."  
  


XXX

 

 "Oh, wow...! This room is gorgeous!"  
  
 "Yeah, I guess...but I wish she had told me that this was the honeymoon suite."  
  
 Inuyasha and Kagome stood in a lavish bedroom with a balcony. It had a king-sized bed that was all laid out with dark red bedding and white pillows. There was even a vase of freshly cut roses on the table, along with a bowl of complimentary chocolate (something Inuyasha couldn't eat). In front of the bed was a wide-screen plasma TV that hung up on the wall.  
  
 "I'm gonna take a shower real quick, okay?" Kagome asked as she headed for the bathroom.  
  
 "Yeah, sure," Inuyasha said as he lied down on the bed, grabbed the remote, and switched on the TV. He flipped through several channels until he found a show that he liked before he put his hands behind his head. He could hear the sound of the showerhead running, and it wasn't too long before he saw steam coming from around the corner. He could hear Kagome humming to herself, too.  
  
 As he listened to the sound of the showerhead, he started to think about what she might be doing...in fact, he could practically see her, stripping his coat off her tiny frame, revealing her slender, hourglass-shaped body. He could see her step into the shower, the hot water falling all over her. She would grab a bottle of body wash and scrub all over her bare skin, lathering the suds over her thighs, her arms...her bare, ample breasts...even all the way down to her womanhood.  
  
 Before Inuyasha even realized what was happening...he found himself reaching down inside his pants and touching his erect cock. He gave a soft moan as his claws lightly grazed his member, then panted as he bit his lip as he rubbed up and down. He tilted his head back, giving off what sounded like a growl and a purring sound, mixed together.  
  
 "Ah...haaa...! K...Kagome...!! Unh...!!"  
  
 He gave another moan as he continued to pleasure himself...but as he opened his eyes, he gasped upon seeing Kagome standing right in front of him with a stunned expression on her face...and wearing his coat, again.  
  
 "GAH!!" Inuyasha cried as he sat up and covered his crotch with a pillow. "K-K-KAGOME!!! W-w-what are you doing here?!"  
  
 "I was only in the shower for about 15 minutes," said Kagome. "Were...were you just...?"  
  
 "...I...I'm sorry," Inuyasha apologized. "I didn't mean-"  
  
 "Inuyasha," Kagome said. "It's okay."  
  
 "...Really?" the half-demon asked. "You...you really don't mind? Because...I thought that maybe...after what you went through-"  
  
 "Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I don't mind that you're attracted to me...especially that way. Now...if it were Naraku or anyone else...that's different."  
  
 "...I see," Inuyasha said before he looked up at her. "You're...still gonna wear my coat? What happened to your clothes?"  
  
 "I still have them," said Kagome, "but...your coat's so big and cozy, I just couldn't part with it, you know?"  
  
 "...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Yes?"  
  
 "...Sit down...please."  
  
 Kagome blinked at Inuyasha before she walked over and sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
 "...Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
 "...Something's been bothering me for a while, actually," Inuyasha said. "Kagome...when I met you...I saw this little red string, tied around my finger."  
  
 Kagome's eyes went wide.  
  
 "I didn't think anything of it, at first," Inuyasha said, "but then...every now and then, it would just show up...and it would happen every time I thought about you...and every time that string appeared, it would lead me right to you."  
  
 "...So you see it, too?" Kagome asked, causing the half-demon to look at her in surprise. "Because...that's how I found you the first time. I was about to head home after I closed up the cafe...but then, I saw this little red string tied around my pinky finger. At first, I thought about ignoring it...but something told me I had to follow it...and that's when it led me to the bar where I met you." She smiled. "Actually...it reminds me of a story I heard once from my Mom." She held up her pinky finger...where she saw the red string again.  
  
 "My Mom told me a long time ago," she continued, "that when two people are fated to be together...a red string will appear and connect them." She then looked over at Inuyasha, who looked down at his pinky, where he saw the red string was also attached.  
  
 "...So...it wasn't just a coincidence," said Inuyasha.  
  
 "No," Kagome replied. "It never was." She then put her hand on Inuyasha's thigh in a tender manner. "Inuyasha...you and I were meant to be...I see that, now."  
  
 "...I do, too," Inuyasha whispered as his eyes softened. "Kagome...whatever happens...on this night or the next...I just wanna be with you."  
  
 "...I want that, too, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I wanna be with you...I want you...and no one else."  
  
 Inuyasha blinked at Kagome before he reached up and brushed her wet hair away from her face, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. He leaned toward her and tilted her head up so that he could kiss her, causing her to moan pleasantly in his mouth. He lightly grazed her lips with his tongue, causing her to open her mouth completely, thus permitting him to enter. His tongue pressed and rolled against hers causing her to moan even more as she began to lie back on the bed, pulling him down against her, his arms wrapping around her as he continued his passionate kiss. His tongue explored every possible inch of her mouth before it wrapped around hers, then slipped back inside his own mouth, prompting Kagome to moan as her tongue followed after his. Inuyasha ground her mouth hungrily, giving off a moaning growl as he continued to kiss Kagome, but being careful not to let his fangs cut into her lips.  
  
 Soon, they broke away, panting heavily as they stared into each other's eyes. Inuyasha swallowed, feeling his erection coming back before he looked down at Kagome's chest, hidden under his heavy coat. He looked up at her face, again, causing her to smile.  
  
 "...You can touch wherever you want," she said.  
  
 "...You're sure?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
 "Yes," Kagome replied...causing him to take hold of the zipper and slowly pull it down, revealing her bare body underneath. He then reached underneath the coat and found himself touching something soft...like a pair of mochi dumplings, causing Kagome to bite her lip as her face flushed redder than before. He also felt something else...a hard little nub at the top. He pinched and tweaked it a little, causing Kagome to let out a shuddering moan.  
  
 "Do...do you like this?" Inuyasha asked. "Is it good?"  
  
 "Yes...!" Kagome replied. "Keep going...!"  
  
 Inuyasha looked down before he continued to feel Kagome's breasts and her nipples, but only used his fingers and not his claws. He couldn't think of marring her beautiful skin with his long nails...but even if he did, he'd never mean to do it, and he was certain that Kagome would never be angry with him. She'd tell him if he hurt her, anyway, wouldn't she?  
  
 That's when Inuyasha leaned down, moving the coat out of the way to reveal Kagome's breasts. He then opened his mouth and sucked on her right nip, causing her to bite her knuckles as she moaned. Inuyasha moaned as he flicked her nipple with his tongue, then pulled away, leaving a string of saliva before he moved to her left breast and did the same, causing Kagome to squirm as she crossed her legs and gave little mewls. That's when Inuyasha began to trail kisses down from her breasts, to her stomach...all the way down to her wet, hot pussy. The smell of her arousal was coming from this very spot...and it only made him lust for her more.  
  
 He put his hands against her thighs and gently spread them open before he leaned his head down and began to lick her hot juices, causing Kagome to moan loudly as she felt his tongue scraping against the opening.  
  
 "Oh, my god...yes...!" she whispered. "Yes...!!"  
  
 Inuyasha stared up at Kagome as he continued to tease her womanhood with his tongue. Truth be told...he had never gotten this far with Kikyo. Sure, they'd kiss and make out every once in a while, but they did never did have any kind of sex, together, let alone foreplay. Kikyo actually wanted to save sex for when she got married.  
  
 But that was then...and this is now.  
  
 Inuyasha kept licking at Kagome's pussy while she moaned and cried out from the pleasure, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
 "I...Inu...yasha...!!" she cried. "I...I think...I'm...about to...!"  
  
 She couldn't even finish that sentence before she spilled her juices into Inuyasha's mouth and even on his fingers, causing him to pull away as it dripped from his lips...and yet, he didn't seem disgusted, at all. Instead, he licked his lips and then looked down at his fingers before licking them, too.  
  
 "...Your turn, now," Inuyasha said.  
  
 "Huh?" Kagome asked as she panted breathlessly.  
  
 "Kagome...touch me," Inuyasha replied as he spread his legs apart. "Please..."  
  
 Kagome's eyes went wide as she realized what he was implying. She swallowed before she crawled over to him, then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his zipper, revealing his dark red boxer shorts...and the erection that threatened to break free underneath. Kagome carefully pulled the fabric away, revealing Inuyasha's huge cock, which caused her to blush even more at the sight. She figured he was big, but...not THAT big. It looked like it had to be at least 11 inches long and almost 3 3/4 inches in diameter.  
  
 Still...she wouldn't be intimidated by its size. She took his hardened member in her hands and began to lightly kiss the tip, causing Inuyasha to bite his lip and moan. Kagome then began to lick the tip while brushing her fingers along the sides. It felt like she was barely touching it, but it still got Inuyasha moaning. She didn't think it would actually be possible, though. He seemed like such a tough, brash guy...but of course, that was before she realized the burdens he had been carrying for three years. It was just some wall he put up to keep himself from showing his sadness and regrets...but she broke that wall down for him. Now he was free to be happy again...to feel pleasure such as this.  
  
 Kagome moaned as she began to take Inuyasha's hard member into her mouth. He looked down at her, only seeing her head full of charcoal-black hair before he raised his hands up and put them against the back of her head. At first, Kagome tensed...until she felt him gently press down, and that's when she realized that he was encouraging her...to go deeper. She moaned as she began to take the whole erection in her mouth, gagging as the tip began to go into the back of her throat. Despite this, she started to bob her head up and down, going along the length's of Inuyasha's cock, causing him to pant and growl.  
  
 "That's it...keep going...!" he said. "Ahh...fuck, Kagome, that feels really good...!!"  
  
 "Mmm...!" Kagome moaned as she kept sucking on Inuyasha's cock, which made him moan more as he gripped the blankets. For good measure, she even started massaging his family jewels, which made him throw his head back as he panted and bit his lip.  
  
 "Rrrgh...!" Inuyasha growled. "Keep...going...!"  
  
 'He's really enjoying this...' thought Kagome as she kept sucking on his member. 'I don't blame him, either...I'd enjoy it, too, if I were him...'  
  
 "K...Kagome...!" Inuyasha called. "Fuck...I'm gonna explode...!!"  
  
 With that, he soon climaxed, causing Kagome to pull away and cough as his seed spilled inside her mouth. She panted and spluttered, not expecting there to be so much...but then she licked her lips as she looked at Inuyasha, who panted as he looked at her. Their faces were both red as beets and their hearts pounded inside their chests. Kagome wiped her mouth off...before she slowly pulled Inuyasha's coat off her shoulders...causing it to slip off on to the floor, her naked body in full view.  
  
 "...Take me," she whispered.  
  
 Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his ears pointed straight up. Before he even knew what he was doing, he practically threw himself at Kagome, pinning her against the bed, once again as his lips crashed against hers. They moaned loudly in each other's mouths as Inuyasha began to pull his shirt off, and Kagome began to pull off both Inuyasha's pants and even his boxers, allowing his still erect cock to be free, at last. The half-demon soon rubbed the tip of his manhood against Kagome's sex, causing her to moan loudly as she wrapped her arms around his bare body, raking her nails down his shoulder blades as she felt him slowly penetrate her, causing her to cry out as tears of pleasure and ecstasy fell from her eyes.  
  
 A bit of blood dripped from within her...signifying that her virginity had been lost.  
  
 Soon, Inuyasha began to make slow even thrusts inside Kagome, who moaned with each one he made. He panted as he kissed her neck and collarbone as he continued with his thrusts. He growled in his chest, his instincts going into overdrive. He took Kagome into his arms and opened his mouth wide before he sank his fangs into the left side of her neck, but not too deeply, causing her to cry out more. It was like she was feeling an intense fire shooting from the very spot she was bitten.  
  
 "I'm sorry," Inuyasha said as he kept thrusting, his voice muffled as he kept biting. "I couldn't help myself, anymore...!"  
  
 "It's fine!" Kagome replied as she fisted his hair into her hands. "Just keep going!"  
  
 Inuyasha growled as he began to quicken his pace, and the faster he went, the tighter Kagome's got, and that made it a bit harder for him to move...not that he minded, of course. The challenge only aroused him more as he kept moving as best as he could.  
  
 "Ah! Ah! Ah!! Ahh!!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha started to hit a particular spot. "Oh, god, yes!! Right there!!! Right there, Inuyasha!!!"  
  
 Inuyasha panted as he started to go in even deeper and harder than before while Kagome kept crying out from the pleasure. She had tried so hard to be considerate of any other guests...but you know what? Forget them. She was having the time of her life, right now, and she didn't care if the whole damn world knew it. Hell, she wanted them to know!  
  
 As Inuyasha began to go faster than before, he and Kagome felt a familiar sensation shoot up their spines. It was almost time for the big finish. Inuyasha grunted as he kept thrusting, harder and faster, causing Kagome to scream as she moved along with him.  
  
 "YES!! YES!!!" she cried. "OH, GOD!!!"  
  
 "KAGOME~!!" Inuyasha yelled at the very top of his lungs.  
  
 "INUYASHA~!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
 Then, with one final thrust, their orgasms peaked, and Inuyasha threw his head back and let out a long, loud feral howl while Kagome screamed. Once they were finished, Inuyasha collapsed against Kagome, both of them sweaty and panting breathlessly. They stared into each other's eyes, their hearts racing as things soon started to settle. Inuyasha grunted as he slowly pulled out, causing Kagome to moan from the feeling, but thankfully, she was slippery enough for him to remove it without much effort. He soon found himself lying at her right side, staring up at the ceiling along with her.  
  
 "...Wow...!" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
 "...Yeah...wow...!" Kagome agreed. "...Well, I...I guess I'm not a virgin, anymore." She then giggled sheepishly.  
  
 "...That makes two of us," Inuyasha said, causing Kagome to look up at him. "Uhh...Kikyo and I never really...had relations..."  
  
 "...I see," Kagome said. "Still...that was amazing."  
  
 "You're tellin' me," Inuyasha replied. "I mean...I thought about what sex with a human would be like, but...this was way better than what I imagined."  
  
 Kagome smiled at that.  
  
 "Well...I'm glad I could help," she said, causing him to chuckle.  
  
 "...Well...it's late," he said. "We better get some sleep if we wanna catch the train, tomorrow."  
  
 "...Yeah," Kagome said before she gave Inuyasha a light, tender kiss on his cheek. "...I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
 "...I love you, too, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered back as they soon got under the sheets and fell asleep...and as they slept, the red string slowly formed a heart shape at their feet.  
  
XXX  
  
 Sunrise. The sunlight poured in through the balcony as Inuyasha sat up, lifting a hand to shield his eyes before he let them adjust. As he looked to his right, he smiled warmly at the sleeping face beside him. He reached over to her and gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, causing her to open her eyes before she smiled up at him.  
  
 Kagome was still here...she would always be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, happy endings! ^^
> 
> Up next is the epilogue!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later, Inuyasha and Kagome are enjoying their married life together and raising their son, Ichiro, who finds a new friend on his first day of school...a friend who has a red string tied around her finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

**_~5 Years Later~_ **

****  
Cherry blossom petals fell from the trees, carried along by the wind. The air was warm and the white clouds rolled through the blue sky as the sun rose, signifying the beginning of the day.  
  
 In a 4-bedroom house in a suburban neighborhood with the outside painted white, the sound of oil sizzling on a frying pan filled the air as scrambled eggs were poured onto it. In the living room, where 10-year-old Taro lied curled near the tea table and the TV was set to the news, there was a shelf full of all kinds of different photos.  
  
 There was one with Inuyasha and Kagome sitting with the Taisho Family and eating dinner together, about a week after the whole Naraku incident, then a picture of Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango taking a selfie together in the park with Inuyasha giving Kagome bunny ears. Following that was Inuyasha wearing a police uniform and saluting while Toga stood at his side, and then a picture of Inuyasha standing next to a woman in her early 40s, smiling at him warmly and kindly while he gave her a sheepish grin. It was the first time that he had met Kagome's mother and, though he was nervous, she made it clear that he made a good lasting impression on her.  
  
 Then came the photo of Inuyasha and Kagome, wearing traditional Japanese wedding kimonos as the former held the latter's hands in his own, gently touching his forehead against her own. After that came the photo of the pair standing on a sandy beach together. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of red swim trunks with a white claw mark pattern on the sides while Kagome wore a one-piece orange-and-yellow-striped bathing suit, her hair tied up in a ponytail with sunglasses over her eyes while she held up a card that said "Hello from Hawaii~!".  
  
 Then there was a photo of Kagome, leaning against a wall while wearing a light pink shirt and a pair of white yoga pants as she placed her hands over her bulging stomach, followed by another one of her in a hospital bed as she held a baby boy with grayish-silver hair and little puppy ears in her arms. She looked exhausted...and yet, she had the brightest, happiest smile that Inuyasha had ever seen. Following that was another photo of the baby, lying asleep against Taro's side while the Akita watched him, carefully, and then there was another photo of Inuyasha holding the infant, who smiled as he reached for the camera with his face and fingers covered in vanilla cake and white frosting, and in the background, there was a banner that said "Happy 1st Birthday, Ichiro!".  
  
 Then there was a photo of the infant curled up on Inuyasha's stomach and sucking his thumb while his father snored and drooled, followed by three more birthday pictures of Ichiro sitting in front of his messily-eaten birthday cake.  
  
 "Inuyasha! Ichi!" Kagome called as she put the eggs on the plate. "Breakfast is ready!"  
  
 "Coming!" Inuyasha's voice called from upstairs.  
  
 Kagome chuckled to herself as she put some sweet potatoes into a bento box, her left ring finger adorned with a golden ring. There was a bigger one that had some rice balls, some pork croquettes, some sandwiches, and some sweet potatoes, and the smaller one had rice, chicken karaage, some hamburger steak, and some mixed vegetables. As Kagome finished up the lunches, her eyes were suddenly covered by a pair of clawed hands, causing her to gasp for a moment before she laughed and turned around to see her husband, who also had a golden ring on his left ring finger, as well as his police uniform.  
  
 "Hi, hon," Kagome greeted.  
  
 "Hey," Inuyasha greeted back as he kissed his beloved wife on the lips.  
  
 "Where's Ichi?" Kagome asked.  
  
 "He's comin'," said Inuyasha, and soon, he turned to see his four-year-old son, who was wearing a cool gray shirt with a puppy's face on the front, a pair of blue shorts, and light blue sneakers. His pointed ears drooped slightly as he blinked up at his father, who smiled at him as he picked him up and put him in his chair at the table.  
  
 "There you go, pal," said Inuyasha. "So, you excited for your first day of school?"  
  
 "...No," Ichiro muttered.  
  
 "Oh, Ichi, it's okay," said Kagome. "Everybody gets nervous on their first day of school."  
  
 "...Can't I just stay here, today?" asked Ichiro.  
  
 "Ichi, you gotta go to school," Inuyasha began as he sat down to eat his breakfast, "just like your mom and I have to go to work."  
  
 "But...I don't wanna go to school," said Ichiro as he picked at his eggs with his chopsticks. "What if nobody likes me?"  
  
 "I thought the same thing for a little while," Inuyasha said, "but it won't be all bad."  
  
 "That's right!" Kagome added. "Roku's gonna be there! Plus, your dad's taking you in his police car~! You like that, right?"  
  
 "Yeah, Dad's car is cool!" Ichiro answered. "But...do I really have to go to school? What if...um...?" He then looked over to Taro, who snored as he lied on the floor. "W-what if Taro gets lonely?"  
  
 Taro only responded with a lazy yawn.  
  
 "...I think Taro will be fine," Inuyasha smirked, causing Ichiro to sigh.  
  
 "But...I'll miss you guys," he said.  
  
 "Oh, honey, we'll miss you, too," Kagome said as she gently cupped her son's cheek, "but we'll see you later this afternoon! I'll come and pick you up, later, okay?"  
  
 "...Okay," Ichiro replied.  
  
 "Oh, jeez!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked up at the clock. "Speaking of late, we gotta get going! It's almost 8 o'clock!" He hurriedly scarfed down his breakfast, which prompted Ichiro to do the same, then he grabbed his and Ichiro's bentos, then grabbed Ichiro, who grabbed his bookbag, then rushed out the door. "Bye, Kagome!"  
  
 "Bye, Inuyasha! Bye, Ichi!" Kagome called. "Have a good day!"  
  
 She then sighed as she shook her head, then looked over at Taro, who blinked at her and wagged his tail.  
  
 "...What a life, huh, Taro?" Kagome asked, causing the old Akita to bark as he stood up and walked up to her, licking her fingers.  
  


XXX

 

 "Well, here we are," Inuyasha said as he stopped his police cruiser in front of the school building, where other children his age were making their way inside. "This is where you're going to school, Ichi."  
  
 Ichiro stared out the car window with nervousness, which prompted his father to ruffle his hair.  
  
 "It'll be okay, pal," he assured. "I'll even go in with you, okay."  
  
 "...Okay, Dad," Ichiro replied as he got out of the car, and Inuyasha got out with him, went around the front and held his son by the hand as they entered.  
  
 "Let's see," Inuyasha muttered as he stopped in front of a door with a cute, smiley-faced bat on it. "'Bat Class'...here we go." He then opened the door, revealing a small classroom full of children. Some of these children looked human, but on closer inspection, other children had some differentiate them from the rest, such as pointy elf-like ears, tanned skin, and even little horns or fuzzy ears growing out of the top of their heads.  
  
 "Hello," said a young woman with tanned skin and bluish-white hair. She had on a white shirt and a pair of blue overalls, plus cute ribbons tied into her hair with seashell ornaments. "I'm Shiori, the teacher of this class. Can I help you?"  
  
 "I'm here to drop off my son, Ichiro Higurashi," said Inuyasha as he looked down at his son, who stood behind him, shyly.  
  
 "Well, hi, Ichiro," Shiori greeted. "I'm Miss Shiori. I'll be your teacher as long as you're here."  
  
 "...Okay," Ichiro said.  
  
 "Hey, Ichi!" said a boy with dark brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and wearing a navy shirt and a pair of purple shorts. "Isn't this great? We're in the same class!"  
  
 "Hi, Roku," Ichiro said.  
  
 "Roku," Shiori said, "since you know Ichiro, why don't you show him where to put his things?"  
  
 "Okay, Miss Shiori!" Roku replied as he took Ichiro by the hand and dragged him to the cubby holes. "This is where we put our things until it's time for us to go home."  
  
 Ichiro nodded before putting his bookbag in the cubby hole, but then his pencil case accidentally fell out. As he reached down to grab it...but then, he noticed something peculiar: a red string tied around his pinky finger.  
  
 "Huh?" Ichiro muttered as he stared at it. "Where'd this come from?"  
  
 "Hi!"  
  
 Ichiro looked up to see a girl with pointed ears, turquoise eyes, dark brown hair, wearing a white shirt with hot pink stripes, a pair of black shorts, and yellow shoes with the laces untied on the left one...not to mention there was a dark brown bushy tail sticking out of her rear. This girl was definitely a demon...a wolf demon, at that. However, as Ichiro saw her...he noticed that the other end of the red string was tied around her pinky finger.  
  
 "...Hi," Ichiro greeted as his face flushed a bit red.  
  
 "I'm Tsukihime!" the girl said. "What's your name?"  
  
 "...I'm Ichiro," Ichiro replied. "My Mom and Dad call me 'Ichi' for short, sometimes."  
  
 "You wanna come play with me, Ichi?" asked Tsukihime, causing the 4-year-old quarter-demon to blink at her...then he smiled at her.  
  
 "Okay!" he exclaimed, causing Tsukihime to giggle before she went over to play with the blocks, and Ichiro and Roku followed to join her...but not before he turned to his father, who smiled at him, lovingly. Ichiro blinked before he ran up to Inuyasha, who kneeled down and caught him in his arms in a tender embrace.  
  
 "Bye, Dad...I love you."  
  
 "I love you, too, pal...you have a good day, okay?"  
  
 "Mm-hmm!"  
  
 Ichiro then turned and went back to play with Tsukihime and Roku. As Ichiro and Tsukihime began to build a block tower together...the red string swirled around the two of them as they laughed and talked with each other.  
  
 "...Yeah," Inuyasha grinned as he turned and walked out. "He'll be okay."  
  


**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't the best, but I'm still proud of how it came out, and I hope you readers enjoyed it. ^^
> 
> Special thanks, once again to LenBarboza and KeiChanz for the inspiration. ^^


End file.
